Cuando Celebi no está
by Ryuunoko
Summary: El pequeño Pokémon viajero del tiempo ha desaparecido, Dialga está furioso y Palkia es quien paga las consecuencias... O mejor dicho, Gold y Emerald son los que pagan todo lo ocurrido, ahora, atrapados en un mundo que no conocen, deben viajar al este acompañados por un Hanyou de humor de perros para poder volver a casa/Participante de Re-Re-Mix del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak
1. Capítulo I: Dialga contra Palkia

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Ejem... Hola, bueno, he estado trabajando un tiempo en este crossover que es una participación para el foro de _DexHolders del Prof Oak. _Este es un long-fic que debo entregar terminado hasta el 30, así que... no habrán notas finales de capítulo ya que subiré seguidos los capítulos hoy y mañana, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo I**  
**Dialga contra Palkia**

**.**

**[***]**  
**[Japón; a las afueras de la aldea]**  
**[10:38]**

**.**

Los dedos de la sacerdotisa rozaron la madera gastada del viejo pozo. No se arrepentía de su elección, para nada, sin embargo eso no evitaba que sintiese nostalgia, realmente extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigas, su vida e incluso la modernidad (y su cama). Un suave viento removió sus cabellos, sintió la brisa en su cara y con una sonrisa miró hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba su esposo, mirándole preocupado y con la seriedad que pocas veces mostraba.

—Kagome...

Ella le tomó la mano con alegría. —Ya Sango habrá terminado los preparativos, volvamos.

Claramente el hanyō quería replicar acerca del sutil cambio de tema de Kagome, no hablaba demasiado con ella sobre si se sentía a gusto viviendo en una época que no era suya, separada de todos sus conocidos y seres amados. En parte, aquella charla siempre se veía interrumpida o sencillamente no se daba la oportunidad, puede que era también su culpa que las oportunidades no se diesen. Quizá, le daba miedo conocer la tristeza que Kagome ocultaba tras enojos y sonrisas.

—InuYasha... —le miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah... —se puso nervioso, lo había tomado desprevenido—. Sí —mintió mirando a otro lado incómodo.

Kagome tenía algo especial, conocía a InuYasha lo suficiente como para saber que le pasaba con un desvío de su mirada. Así que le sonrió—. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

El chico no tardó en colorarse, causando gracia en su esposa. Se cruzó de brazos nervioso y trató de recuperar una pequeña parte de su orgullo—. Keh, ya lo sé.

Y no era mentira, Kagome en serio amaba a InuYasha, y si había algo más reconfortante que su cama, era la cálida espalda del hanyō.

**.**

**[***]**  
**[Johto; Encinar]**  
**[10:38]**

**.**

Silencio, Gold estaba sentado en una roca observando como la chica de cabello azulado callada buscaba en la hierba alta, examinaba la zona, miraba a todos lados atenta, incluso a las ramas de los árboles, hacía ya rato que estaban de esa forma.

—¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí, Crys? —preguntó finalmente.

No le contesto, pero Gold no necesitaba una respuesta para saber lo que diría. «Hasta que encontremos a Celebi». Esa fue la misión que les encomendó el profesor Oak, ¿para qué? Eso sólo lo sabía Crystal, Gold estaba completamente ignorante de lo que necesitaban del Pokémon viajero del tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, no había preguntado para que necesitaban a Celebi, se había limitado a acompañar a la testaruda de Crystal que se negaba a irse hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Ya intentaste con la Pokédex?

La chica le miró con una ceja enarcada, la respuesta era obvia pero no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo, se limitó a responder irritada.

—Sí Gold, ya lo intenté.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Sólo me señala el Encinar. Nada específico— Miró preocupada su Pokédex—. Algo está interfiriendo con las señales.

—Y que lo digas. Mi radio no funciona y el Pokégear tampoco —refunfuño el azabache, ella lo ignoro y continuó con su trabajo—. Crys...

No pasaban cinco minutos y ya la estaba llamando de nuevo, se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras Mega suspiraba cansado. —¿Qué pasa Gold?

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues ve a comer algo, no estamos lejos de ciudad Iris.

—No te puedo dejar sola —medito un poco y sonrió ante su propia idea—. ¿Y si me das tu almuerzo?

Crystal se mostró claramente indignada—. ¿Por qué no trajiste el tuyo?

—Se me quedó en casa —se encogió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta.

Claro que no había mucho que pensar, Crystal estaba a punto de colapsar su tolerancia y eso era lo menos que debía perder en ese momento. Inhaló, exhaló y tomó su mochila mientras se la entregaba al criador.

—Toma.

—Eres la mejor —le alagó el muchacho buscando codiciosamente entre las cosas de la chica.

Crystal suspiró rodando los ojos, debía ser paciente, debía terminar su trabajo y no podía perder su cordura ahí con ese idiota. Se reservó las reprimendas que tenía preparadas y continuó con la búsqueda. A la próxima llamaría a Silver o a Sapphire para que le ayudasen.

**.**

**[***]**  
**[Japón; prado]**  
**[11:16]**

**.**

Las meriendas siempre eran alegres, en especial por dos pequeñas gemelas curiosas, un kitsune burlesco y las orejas de InuYasha. Sango de vez en cuando reprimía a sus hijas cuando tomaban las orejas de su amigo, y los dos minutos ellas volvían a jugar con él, por supuesto Shippo se burlaba alegremente del hanyō.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó InuYasha agarrando a las gemelas por el kimono y lanzándolas contra Shippo.

—¡InuYasha! —grito Sango enfurecida por el trato contra sus hijas. Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente delicado como para sólo lastimar al niño kitsune.

—¡Ay! ¡Eres un bruto! —exclamó Shippo debajo de las niñas, adolorido y aplastado.

—¡Shippo! —Rieron las dos pequeñas jalando de las mejillas al niño.

—Tsk. Te lo mereces, enano —pero se congeló instantáneamente al sentir una mirada gélida sobre sí. Kagome y Sango no se encontraban muy de acuerdo con el hanyō.

—¡Abajo! —tan temidas palabras que había intentado evitar. Con un fuerte jalón, término con la cabeza en el suelo—. ¿Es así como tratas a unos niños indefensos?

Mientras InuYasha trataba sacar su cabeza del suelo, Sango socorría a Shippo que estaba siendo asesinado por sus dos adorables hijas. Cuando por fin se separaron del zorrito, corrieron a comer los sándwiches que su madre había preparado para esa ocasión, claramente Kagome le había enseñado a hacerlos.

—Es culpa de esos niños del demonio... —se quejó el peli-plateado una vez libre. Aunque fue callado esta vez por Sango enojada y las niñas cruzando los brazos detrás de esta—. E-eh... Quise decir...

—¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Señorita Sango! —salvado por la campana.

Todos observaron a Rin, que, sonriente y con un kimono nuevo, corría hacia ellos acompañada por el monje Miroku, que sostenía a su hijo menor en brazos y por Ah-Un, el dragón de dos cabezas.

—Hola Rin, lindo kimono —saludó Sango sonriente—. ¿Sesshomaru no viene a saludar?

—No —negó aun entusiasta—, el amo Sesshomaru dijo que había algo que tenía que hacer. ¡Pero dejó a Ah-Un! —el dragón rugió en forma de saludo, sentándose detrás de la pequeña.

—¡Ah!

—¡Un!

Las niñas dejaron la comida rápidamente, ignorando a Shippo y a InuYasha, después de todo, un dragón de dos cabezas era mejor que un niño kitsune y un hombre mitad perro. Éste, acostumbrado a los niños (Rin), dejó que las gemelas subieran a su lomo y jugaran en sus cabezas, teniendo cuidado de que no cayesen.

—Y al señor Jaken —terminó la niña con su típica sonrisa radiante.

No es como si el pequeño demonio les desagradara a todos, bueno, tal vez, pero en específico a las gemelas, que chillaban siempre de lo feo que era, Rin lo defendía y éste siempre terminaba indignado lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

—El pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru ha decidido quedarse en la aldea, acompañando a la anciana Kaede —informó el monje sentándose al lado de su esposa con una sonrisa tranquila, Sango tomó al bebé en brazos—. No deseaba ser partícipe de esta merienda familiar.

—Keh, ni lo queríamos aquí —dijo InuYasha con altanería—. Solo sería un estorbo.

—¡Es feo! —exclamó una de las niñas.

—¡Y verde!

—Pero el señor Jaken es muy amable —puntualizó Rin buscando defender a su amigo, como siempre.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, no querían contradecirla, pero solo por amabilidad. InuYasha miró a Kagome de reojo, se había quedado callada de repente y ni se molestaba en defender los ideales de Rin como casi siempre hacía, solo miraba al bosque, sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Kagome?

Ella se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a InuYasha desconcertada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El hanyō frunció el ceño inconforme, claramente preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome meditó un poco la respuesta, miró al cielo preocupada, pero aun así, logró volver la vista a su esposo y sonreír—. Sí, sólo es un presentimiento, nada más.

InuYasha pensaba insistir, pero, en ese momento una roca golpeó su cabeza. Enojado, miró a los que se encontraban a sus espaldas, toda la escena se congeló. Rin estaba parada encarando a las gemelas, ambas, estaban abrazadas a cada cabeza de Ah-Un, Shippo estaba en el suelo disfrutando de un sándwich y Sango se congeló en mitad de reprimenda al monje.

No hizo falta una pregunta, las niñas señalaron inmediatamente a Shippo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó aterrado el zorrito, sin enterarse de nada más que la mirada asesina del hanyō sobre él.

—Shippo, pequeño engendro…

—¡Abajo! —un sonido sordo, Kagome resopló ante el quejido de su esposo—. No puedes estar ni un segundo tranquilo.

Las gemelas miraron a Kagome y rieron alegremente, mientras Rin miraba preocupada a InuYasha, aunque esa era una escena común, no evitaba que se viese doloroso como el chico estrellaba violentamente su rostro contra el suelo.

—¡La tía Kagome es la mejor! —exclamaron las niñas, el bebé en brazos de Sango saltó un chillido de alegría también.

—Kagome… —se quejó InuYasha desde la tierra.

Shippo se mofó de él mientras la aludida lo ignoraba. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso?

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Allá en la línea del tiempo, donde nadie es capaz de cruzar. Dialga observaba todo su mundo con tranquilidad, nada se veía alterado, por lo menos no en su parte del universo, ya que hubo varias interferencias temporales hace tres años, nueve meses, seis días. Pero eso no incumbía al mundo de los Pokémon.

Pero, había algo que le inquietaba, Celebi, no le había visto por allí, como si le estuviese huyendo. La verdad, no estaba enojado con el Pokémon viajero por alterar el futuro de aquellos jóvenes Dex Holders de Hoenn, es más, había hecho lo correcto, eso no significaba que un _permiso_ hubiese sobrado, pero en fin, el tema ahí es que Celebi no tenía por qué temer de seguir viajando por el tiempo. Tenía total libertad de hacerlo, sin embargo, ¿por qué no había emigrado ya?

Estaba desaparecido.

Podría preguntarle a Mew si sabía dónde estaba, después de todo, ambos tenían una estrecha relación. Aunque no podía dejar su frontera, si llegaba a pisar por accidente la frontera del espacio, una nueva pelea se formaría y no había ningún Enfatizador en los límites del espacio-tiempo.

Quizá… solamente tenía que esperar a que Celebi llegase a viajar de nuevo, generalmente, lo hacía en los festivales en su honor. Y no estaban muy lejos ya.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Ciudad Iris]  
[12:54]**

**.**

Gold se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, había convencido a Crystal por fin de dejar su aburrido y agotador trabajo para comer algo. Claro que al final la muchacha le reprendió como había deseado hacerlo hace ya rato, después de todo, Gold lanzó su almuerzo a los Caterpie que por allí pasaban. No le gustaba la ensalada.

—Eres sádica súper seria —negó el azabache mirando el menú—. Tu inicial tipo planta y almuerzas ensalada.

—Eran comestibles —dijo la chica claramente enojada, no había dormido bien en los últimos días, su Pokédex no funcionaba y la única ayuda de trabajo que tenía era Gold. Claro, quería al chico, era un gran amigo, pero también era un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía—. Pide de comer algo ya, por favor.

—Oye…

—Gold, cállate —se masajeó la frente, estaba mareada, había madrugado después de una noche en vela y ni alcanzó a desayunar, completando la pérdida de su almuerzo que tal vez no le habría llenado.

Sintió pena por ella, sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba Crystal, como para que le pagasen con más trabajo, claro que el azabache era ignorante de los dolores y frustraciones que causaba en su amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá debió comprar algún energizante para la muchacha o alguna medicina para subir sus defensas, si se desmayaba en mitad de calle, fijo lo culpaban a él.

—¡Crys!

La expresión de la peli-azul cambió inmediatamente, aunque aún sufría de migraña, sonrió al escuchar la voz del pequeño chico que se acercaba corriendo con alegría, acompañado por su Sceptile. Gold hizo una mueca al verlo.

—¿Tú lo invitaste?

—Sé amable —le ordenó la muchacha mostrándose seria, cuando el rubio llegó hasta ellos, se acercó sonriente a Crystal—. ¡Emerald! ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Hola chico raro —saludó Gold con una mano.

Pero el rubio ni caso le hizo, solo miró a Crystal entusiasmado por verla de nuevo. El chico le contó todo sobre el barco en el que viajó, tomó asiento, pidió un almuerzo y empezó a hablar de todo lo que no había podido conversar con la chica. Gold, les miraba enojado, ¡lo habían hecho a un lado! Incluso mientras comían, no se habían dignado a incluirlo en la charla.

—Ya vengo —dijo la muchacha levantándose, posiblemente iba al baño.

Gold y Emerald quedaron solos, el más chico ni siquiera lo miró, ignorando su presencia, cosa que al azabache no le gustó nada.

—Hey, chico raro —Emerald le miró molesto por el apodo—. ¿Para qué te llamó Crys?

—Para que le ayude en su investigación —respondió molesto—. Ya que **alguien** no se ha dignado a ayudarle.

—¡Eh! ¡Que sí le he estado ayudando!

—¡Se ve demacrada! Apuesto a que ha hecho todo el trabajo sola mientras tú holgazaneabas.

Gold soltó una carcajada. —¡Pf! Si yo le he ayudado un montón a Crys mientras tú no estabas, chico raro —mentira—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te llamó.

La discusión iba a continuar, hasta que exclamaciones de alerta se escucharon dentro del restaurante. Ambos, corrieron dentro a ver de qué se trataba, ahí, había un hombre sosteniendo a Crystal que yacía inconsciente.

**.**

—Solo fue un pequeño bajón, Rald —rió Crystal con ternura—. Estoy bien, en un momento volvemos a Encinar.

—Nada de eso, jovencita —reprimió su madre, dejando su usual tono infantil, mostrándose más seria—, ya sabía yo que tanto trabajo te iba a matar algún día. Debes descansar.

La chica rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, no obstante, la adulta la obligó a recostarse de nuevo, Emerald estaba a su lado preocupado y Gold estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Mamá, tengo que…

—¡Suficiente! Nada más de responsabilidades por hoy —ordenó la rubia cruzándose de brazos—. Además, si tanto te preocupa tu trabajo, ¿por qué no usas tus encantos femeninos para hacer que estos chicos hagan el trabajo por ti?

—¿Encantos femeninos? —Emerald se mostró consternado.

—Eso no suena nada mal —apoyó Gold animándose.

—¡No! —Exclamó la adolescente sonrojándose por las palabras atrevidas de su mamá.

Y así continuó la discusión, Crystal trataba convencer a su madre para dejarle volver al trabajo, pero la adulta estaba recia a dejarla, su hija podría desvanecerse en cualquier segundo por tanta carga sobre sus hombros. No pensando quedarse quieta, Crystal trató de ponerse en pie, ahí sus piernas le fallaron, se hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque la adulta la atrapó a tiempo.

—Crys, no más —dijo seria, cosa que se veía pocas veces en ella—. Descansarás el resto del día y mañana también, no hay discusiones.

No podía desobedecerla cuando hablaba de manera tan firme. Suspiró recostándose en la almohada con desdén, a su madre, no le encantaba ser estricta, sin embargo, prefería ser seria a dejar que su hija se lastimase.

—Te traeré algo de beber.

Cuando se fue, la chica soltó un suspiro, buscó los ojos verdes de su kōhai y le sonrió arrepentida.

—Lo siento, Rald, no podremos ir hoy al Encinar…

—Ni mañana —recordó las palabras de la mujer con cansancio. Después, le sonrió—. No hay problema Crys, solo descansa.

—Sí, descansa por hoy —asintió Gold ganándose la atención de ambos—. Que nosotros haremos el trabajo por ti.

Crystal abrió los ojos sorprendida, Emerald se mostraba confuso, pero apoyo la idea de Gold, debía aprovechar para ayudar a Crystal en lo que pudiese.

—¿Están seguros? —Preguntó ligeramente desconfiada y preocupada de sobra.

—¡Claro! Puede que encontremos a Celebi más rápido con la ayuda del chico raro —afirmó Gold apoyándose en la cabeza del chico, éste lo quitó con el ceño fruncido.

—Adelantaremos trabajo —afirmó Emerald sonriéndole a su sempai, alejándose del _mocoso _de Gold.

La chica les miró incrédula, finalmente, sonrió. Estaba realmente agradecida por la ayuda que sus dos buenos amigos le brindaban, sabía que podía contar con ellos, e incluso, podía que encontraran a Celebi más rápido que ella… bueno, quizá no, pero por lo menos podía confiar en que Emerald haría todo lo posible.

—Gracias —su sonrisa expresaba claramente su agradecimiento—, cuídense, por favor.

—Lo haremos.

—¡Cuenta con nosotros! —Gold le sonrió de medio lado y Emerald de manera amable.

Quizá, si podía descansar ese día.

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Celebi estaba huyendo. No sabía cómo había terminado en la frontera del espacio, ¡si sabía perfectamente cuál era la del tiempo! Pero no es lo que crees, Celebi no huía de Palkia, huía de una sombra, enorme y de sonrisa torcida. Trató de huir, voló con todas sus fuerzas, incluso, le atacó. Pero la sombra terminó engulléndolo.

Palkia no pudo hacer nada, ¿qué se podía hacer contra una sombra? La última vez que habían peleado con una, fue Darkrai y fue un oponente muy digno. Pero esta, fue una sombra literal, cada ataque la traspasaba y no entendía cómo logró llegar hasta la frontera del espacio.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Dialga se enojaría demasiado, Celebi era de las pocas compañías que tenía, por consecuencia, le tenía gran afecto. ¿Cómo le explicaría que se lo tragó una sombra que vino de otro universo?

Debía decírselo, comunicárselo, por más que le desagradara la idea de verlo. Pero esta vez, iría en son de paz, no necesitaba ninguna ridícula pelea para comunicar una trágica noticia.

**.**

Dialga efectuó **Distorsión**. ¡Estaba furioso! ¡¿Cómo que Celebi había sido engullido por las tinieblas?! Palkia retrocedió, tardó unos segundos en recuperarse para luego atacar a Dialga.

Siempre era así, no había otra forma. Intentó comunicarle de manera civilizada la pérdida, pero éste se lanzó como un salvaje en su contra. Probablemente Giratina estaba observándolos, disfrutando del show. Cómo se intentaban matar otra vez, pero, ahora la pelea no se efectuaba en la línea tiempo-espacio, sino, en todos los universos a los que ellos podían acceder. Épocas, lugares, dimensiones, mundos paralelos, les daba igual, esta vez, era personal la lucha.

Dialga estaba furioso, Palkia indignado. Chocaron más de una vez, en el cielo de varios mundos fueron visibles, asombrando a aquellos que les veían, incluso asustándolos y poniéndolos alerta… Como era el caso de este universo en particular.

**.**

**[***]  
[Japón; aldea de la anciana Kaede]  
[19:34]**

**.**

La hora de la cena, Kagome siempre disfrutaba un buen guiso nocturno con la anciana Kaede después de un día lleno de trabajo. InuYasha les acompañaba, solo eran ellos tres, esa se convirtió en una costumbre de casi todos los días, los tres se reunían en la choza de la sacerdotisa más anciana a disfrutar de la compañía entre ellos, a veces, la anciana y Kagome hablaban de cosas que InuYasha no entendía, otras, InuYasha y Kaede eran los únicos que se enteraban, pero casi siempre las charlas eran amenas.

Pero también había noches en las que los tres tenían que actuar.

—¡Señor InuYasha! —Gritó Rin entrando apresurada a la choza.

Ellos esperaban que la niña hablase de una invasión de demonios, de algún monstruo atacando desde el bosque, como generalmente ocurría, sin embargo, la cara espantada de la niña les hizo temer lo peor.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Preguntó el hanyō apresurado mientras agarraba a Tessaiga.

—S-son… —no parecía segura—. Enormes.

Kagome tomó su arco y el carcaj de flechas, Kaede le imitó mientras salían tras InuYasha.

La sacerdotisa se desconcertó al ver al peli-plateado fuera mirando el cielo espantado, Sango y Miroku le imitaban, ambos estaban vestidos para la batalla, miró a la anciana Kaede, ella imitaba a los otros tres, como casi todos los aldeanos que no corrían a refugiarse. Entonces, Kagome dirigió su mirada también al cielo, lo que vio la dejó anonadada, sus piernas temblaron e involuntariamente dejó caer el arco al suelo.

En el cielo, dos enormes titanes, uno de color rosa y otro de color azul se miraban desafiantes; y encima y alrededor de ellos, un portal parecido al que Meidou Zangetsuha hacía, con constelaciones dentro. Ambos abrieron sus bocas, unas esferas de sus respectivos colores aparecieron, InuYasha aún estaba en shock, pero bastó ver las intenciones de las enormes bestias para salir del trance y gritar a todos.

—¡Cúbranse! —Abrazó a Kagome al mismo tiempo que las esferas chocaron, creando una onda que destruyó varias de las chozas de la aldea.

Los que estaban fuera de las casas rodaron por el suelo, los que estaban dentro, consiguieron mantenerse quietos, aunque, ahora sin techo no había demasiado que pudiesen hacer para protegerse de un segundo ataque.

—¡Kagome! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Kagome! —Escuchó la voz de InuYasha, pero ella estaba perdida, observando cómo el paisaje que estaba frente suyo cambiaba.

El bosque que limitaba a la aldea, empezó a distorsionarse, mostrando algunos árboles que no eran de ese lugar, lo supo, ese era otro bosque. InuYasha pareció percatarse de ello también pero había otras prioridades en ese momento más importantes que aquellos árboles.

—¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¡Saquen a todos de aquí! —Ordenó.

Rin ya estaba montada sobre Ah-Un, con Jaken, las gemelas y el bebé, volando lejos de la aldea. Los demás, corrían tratando de huir, la anciana Kaede mantenía el orden en cierto punto, pero se perdían cada vez que un ataque nuevo llegaba.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no los estaban atacando a ellos, esos dos titanes se atacaban entre sí y lo que los afectaba, eran las hondas de los impactos que tenían. No reaccionó hasta que InuYasha la obligó a subirse a su espalda. Todos los aldeanos estaban a caballo y huían lo más rápido que podían. No eran rivales para esos enormes demonios.

—¡Joder! —Gritó InuYasha al ver cómo un ataque que esquivó el youkai azul impactaba contra el puente que daba vía libre para salir de la aldea. Dejándolos solo a ellos.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Kagome! ¡Aguanten, Rin ya volverá con Ah-Un! —Gritó Sango desesperada.

El hanyō miró de reojo la batalla, otro ataque. —¡No tenemos tiempo! —Exclamó al borde del colapso. No le importaba lo que le pasara, pero Kagome estaba ahí y no podía permitir que algo le ocurriese. La iba a proteger a toda costa.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó la azabache espantada al ver cómo su esposo corría hacia el bosque—. ¡No pensarás tomar el atajo…!

—No hay otra opción —dijo el oji-ámbar perdiéndose entre los árboles desconocidos.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Este no es nuestro bosque! —Gritó Kagome tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Cállate! —Le ordenó desesperado sin detenerse, se alejaban de los titanes cada vez más—. ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

Kagome lo sabía, con InuYasha estaba totalmente segura, pero la situación era desesperada y la estaba tensando. ¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Habrían logrado escapar? Afortunadamente Shippo se había ido a sus entrenamientos esa tarde… Entonces abrió los ojos.

—InuYasha… ¡InuYasha, detente!

Éste obedeció, paró en seco, los titanes estaban muy lejos ya. Iba a cuestionarle a Kagome el por qué le había ordenado parar de manera tan repentina. Pero todo se aclaró cuando vio frente a él una creatura que jamás había visto antes, era grande, casi de su misma altura, parecía un oso o una comadreja gigante. De parte frontal amarilla, de parte trasera azul, les miraba curioso y a la defensiva, como si esperara que ellos hiciesen algo o que alguien llegase ahí.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Kagome en un susurro. No se parecía a ninguno de los demonios que había visto en su vida.

InuYasha llevó su mano hasta Tessaiga, esperando lo peor. Hubo silencio, hasta que de la nada, una voz los alertó a todos.

—¡Explotaro! ¿Lo encontraste? —Un chico de cabello azabache alborotado, una gorra, algo parecido a unos lentes en su cabeza, vestido de rojo y negro, además de tener un palo en la mano, apareció con una sonrisa emocionada, que se borró automáticamente al ver a InuYasha y a Kagome ahí.

Solo hubo silencio.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Encinar]  
[19:30]**

**.**

Horas. Literalmente no habían dejado de buscar por horas. Según la Pokédex Celebi estaba en el Encinar, pero nada, no había ni un solo rastro de él. Incluso había buscado la ayuda de Pitaro, sin embargo, no habían conseguido demasiado.

—Vámonos ya —dijo el azabache mirando al cielo, las estrellas brillaban y los Hoothoot empezaban a cantar—. No lo encontraremos tan tarde.

—¡Eso es porque perdiste el tiempo con esas porristas! —Le gritó Emerald furioso de no poder serle de mucha ayuda a Crystal solo porque tenía que cargar con el idiota de Gold.

—Eh, que valió la pena —dijo éste con una sonrisa al recordar a esas risueñas chicas que alegres le acompañaron al saber que era un Dex Holder—. Pero hablando en serio, ya es muy tarde y dudo que Celebi vaya a aparecer.

—Fue tu culpa —repitió el domador con desprecio antes de caminar a las profundidades del bosque—. ¡Vete tú! ¡Yo me quedo!

Gold rodó los ojos. Miró cómo Sceptile seguía a su entrenador al lado de Sudowoodo, observó a Explotaro y Ataro, el último estaba en su hombro. —Ya qué —restándole importancia, caminó en dirección contraria al chico, pero, sintió cómo Ataro se bajaba de su hombro y acompañaba a Explotaro que seguía a Emerald.

Lo estaban dejando, refunfuño.

»¡Oh, vamos! ¡No hallaremos nada de noche! —Miró a Pitaro, estaba en su otro hombro—. ¿Cierto? —Pitaro miró a sus compañeros y miró a Gold con el ceño fruncido. Se sintió traicionado—. ¡Bien! Vamos.

Siguió a Explotaro, Ataro estaba balanceándose de árbol en árbol acompañándolo, Gold solo se quejaba, buscaría como máximo media hora más, luego, se iría quisiesen o no. Cerró los ojos, ¿quién se creía Emerald para ser tan altivo con él? ¡Era su kōhai! ¡Él era mayor! Se suponía que debía ser respetado.

—¡Pi! —Abrió los ojos, miró a Pitaro que le llamaba apurado desde su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundido.

Pitaro bajó de su hombro y caminó al lado de Ataro, que igual de alterado saltaba en el suelo. Ambos, al ver que tenían la atención del azabache, corrieron más adelante donde Explotaro estaba parado mirando a un punto fijo. Gold sonrió, ¡seguro habían encontrado a Celebi! Corrió apurado, ¡así le cerraría la boca a ese enano amargado!

—¡Explotaro! ¿Lo encontraste? —Preguntó llegando a su lado.

Pero se calló al ver a dos personajes frente a él, pálidos a muerte, algo heridos, además de vestidos de forma muy extraña. La chica le observaba con terror, el muchacho de manera desafiante y asesina, pero, además de su extraña apariencia y que estuviese descalzo, le llamó demasiado la atención su cabello largo y plateado, además de esas orejas de… ¿Meowth? Jamás vio ese estilo de vestuario.

—Eh… ¿están bien? —Preguntó tratando de ser amable, por los rostros de ambos, podría asegurar que habían visto un fantasma. — ¿Se han perdido?

¿Perderse? Él era el que lucía perdido, un chico de esas ropas era claramente del universo de Kagome, ¿qué hacía ese muchacho ahí y cómo había llegado?

Gold ignoró sus extrañas apariencias, posiblemente eran cosplayers y las heridas… puede que hayan caído por un barranco, aunque eso no explicaba demasiado el hecho de que se veían desconcertados y algo intimidados con la presencia de Explotaro. ¿Qué acaso no habían visto un Typlosion antes?

Un enorme rayo se escuchó a la lejanía, pero el chico supo inmediatamente que eso no era ningún trueno, reconocía esos dos gruñidos de ira, solo que había esperado no tener que escucharlos de nuevo.

—No puede ser… —dijo mirando al cielo, a lo lejos, vio a los dos Pokémon legendarios luchar—. ¿Dialga y Palkia…?

El chico de orejas de Meowth miró a Gold inmediatamente, había oído bien, había llamado a esas bestias por sus nombres. Agarró al chico del saco y lo levantó, este se mostró desconcertado y alertado ante tal acción.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Exclamó el peli-plateado con ira.

Gold forcejeó mientras miraba al chico molesto. —¡Suéltame!

—¡Contesta!

—¡InuYasha, abajo!

Para el desconcierto de Gold, fue soltado inmediatamente mientras veía cómo el chico que antes intentó agredirle estrellaba con violencia su rostro contra el suelo, se tocó la nariz por inercia.

—Auch —dijo en un susurro. Eso le había dolido hasta a él.

—Kagome… —balbuceó el chico desde el suelo.

La chica se acercó a él, dispuesta a realizar algunas preguntas de forma civilizada, pero para su asombro, el chico de sus bolsillos sacó unas esferas, mitad roja, mitad blanca. Oprimiendo un botón, los tres monstruos que lo acompañaban desaparecieron desintegrándose y entrando en estas, de otra, sacó a otro monstruo de color blanco y lleno de plumas, la chica se paralizó. Ese chico definitivamente no era de ese ni de su mundo.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Quédense aquí, es peligroso —dijo Gold apoyando su palo de billar en su hombro, luego le sonrió de forma ladina—. Nos veremos en un momento, linda.

La bestia voló. Kagome estaba paralizada, ¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Luego, cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Me llamó "linda"?

—Ese bastardo… —InuYasha se levantó del suelo furioso, más encelado que nada, olvidó el hecho de que Kagome fue la que le enterró la cara en tierra y le mostró la espalda—. Sube Kagome, ese imbécil no se va a escapar.


	2. Capítulo II: ¿Qué es un animal?

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Ejem... Hola, bueno, he estado trabajando un tiempo en este crossover que es una participación para el foro de _DexHolders del Prof Oak. _Este es un long-fic que debo entregar terminado hasta el 30, así que... no habrán notas finales de capítulo ya que subiré seguidos los capítulos hoy y mañana, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo II**  
**¿Qué es un animal?**

**.**

** [***]**  
**[Johto; ciudad Malva]**  
**[20:00]**

**.**

Crystal suspiró preocupada, miró su ventana dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en su regazo. Era tarde, conociendo al perezoso de Gold, ya debería haber arrastrado a Emerald hasta su casa hacía ya más de dos horas.

—Hora de dormir —su madre recogió la bandeja con platos sucios de la mesa de noche—. ¿A qué hora dijo tu adorable amiguito que venía?

—No lo sé... —dijo la peli-azul sin dejar de ver el cielo nocturno, que por alguna razón, se veía diferente.

**.**

** [***]**  
**[Bosque]**  
**[20:00]**

**.**

Gold no entendía lo que ocurría ahí, ¿qué hacían dos del trío dragón de Sinnoh en Johto? Marco a todos sus contactos, incluyendo a Silver y su madre, el Pokégear no tenía ni un poco de recepción.

Se acercaba cada vez más a los dos Pokémon legendarios. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, tampoco sabía dónde estaba Emerald ni tampoco se preguntó el por qué a pesar de estar a varios metros de altura, no veía ni ciudad Iris ni ninguna ruta, el Encinar se había extendido.

Pero Gold ignoraba que ese ya no era el Encinar.

—¡HEY! —Gritó el azabache a una distancia prudente de la batalla. Su voz no los alcanzaría, menos cuando se intentaban matar—. Togetaro.

El Togekiss asintió, atacando a los dos Pokémon deteniendo la batalla y ganándose la atención de ambos. El chico los miró con determinación, tragó un poco, sus presencias de verdad eran intimidantes.

—¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! —Preguntó gritando, para que su voz se oyese—. ¡¿Por qué están aquí?!

Dialga y Palkia se quedaron callados, habían llegado hasta su propio mundo. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta de los desastres que estaban causando, pero no pensaban detener su lucha. Un hoyo negro se abrió sobre sus cabezas y desaparecieron por este mismo, continuarían con la lucha en la línea de espacio-tiempo.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó el criador, sin embargo cuando el portal se cerró, una enorme ráfaga de viento le hizo caer de Togetaro.

El Pokémon buscó por todos los medios llegar hasta su entrenador, que aterrada gritaba mientras sentía el vértigo de la caída, pero el viento lo llevo lejos y Gold seguía cayendo.

—¡Togetaro! —Gritó al verlo perderse entre las nubes, no pudo meterlo en su Pokéball, ya no lo veía siquiera.

Se acercaba al suelo, tragó. Entonces, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, justo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra los árboles, una silueta roja le atrapo en los aires. Para cuándo abrió los ojos, estaba a salvó en los brazos del muchacho de ropas rojas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kagome, quién se encontraba en la espalda del hanyō.

El chico de cabello plateado lo dejo en el suelo, se veía serio y no muy alegré por la presencia del criador. Ahora que caía en cuenta, esas personas... No parecían ser muy normales que digamos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó después de unos minutos de análisis.

El chico se irrito. —Nosotros preguntamos antes —repuso desafiante.

—Déjalo ya InuYasha —dijo la azabache con seriedad. Con una sonrisa amable miró a Gold—. Soy Kagome Higurashi y él mi esposo InuYasha —el hanyō chasqueo la lengua mirando a otro lado sonrojado en cuanto fue mencionado—, y puedo suponer que tú no eres de... Aquí.

—Vaya, que desperdicio —suspiró al escuchar que estaba casada—, no vivo tan lejos —dijo Gold rascándose la nuca—. Soy de pueblo Primavera. A unas Rutas de aquí, cerca de ciudad Malva... Por cierto, soy Gold, Dex Holder, el criador —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

InuYasha miró a Kagome confundido, claramente preguntándole qué era de lo que estaba hablando el muchacho. Ella negó con la cabeza, jamás había escuchado de una tal «ciudad Malva» además, era muy extraño que el chico se denominara a sí mismo como un «criador».

—De acuerdo... Gold... ¿Sabes que eran esos demonios que estaban peleando en el cielo? —La pregunta de Kagome era justamente la que InuYasha estaba deseando formular.

—¿Demonios? —Gold arrugo la nariz tratando de no reír—. Eran unos Pokémon, legendarios, Dialga y Palkia —abrió los ojos al recordar algo—. Togetaro... ¡Togetaro! —exclamo mirando a todos lados alterado.

—¿Qué demonios es un «Togetaro»? —Preguntó InuYasha mirando al chico que desesperado llamaba a su Pokémon.

Kagome estuvo a punto de formular la misma pregunta, pero esta vez al muchacho, sin embargo, una bestia redonda y emplumada bajó del cielo, aterrizando frente a Gold. InuYasha puso su mano en Tessaiga, preparado para atacar al monstruo, pero, se desconcertó al ver como el chico corría a revisar a esa bestia blanca.

—¡Por Arceus! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó examinándolo. Togetaro resoplo indignado al ver que le tomaban por débil. Gold suspiro aliviado, al parecer, todo estaba bien—. ¿Sabes dónde está Emerald?

Kagome e InuYasha se sorprendieron al ver como este negaba con la cabeza, la bestia le entendía y estaban teniendo una conversación. Aquello era más que suficiente para que InuYasha desconfiase de él, aparecía de la nada con un montón de animales mutados y con ropas de la época de Kagome, a pesar de no oler ni al Sengoku ni a la ciudad de la chica. Apretó la empuñadura de Tessaiga, pero Kagome le interrumpió.

—Deja de ser tan impulsivo —le regañó acercándose al muchacho—. Gold —éste le miró—. ¿Qué clase de animal es ese?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de enarcar la ceja totalmente extrañado. —¿Qué es un animal?

**.**

Los monstruos habían desaparecido, Sango y Miroku se mostraron desconcertados, aunque era un alivio, aquello no significaba que el peligro había pasado, para volver a la aldea tendrían que dar toda la vuelta hacia el bosque, el puente había sido destruido y no había rastras de InuYasha ni Kagome.

—Acamparemos aquí esta noche —informó la anciana Kaede a todos los aldeanos. Sango se le acercó.

—Anciana Kaede, nos marchamos —la chica sostuvo con fuerza su Hiraikotsu—. Debemos hallar a Kagome e InuYasha.

Miroku se acercó a su esposa y la sacerdotisa. —En caso de cualquier problema, confiamos que Kohaku está en camino, los rugidos de esas bestias fueron audibles para toda la región.

—Claro —asintió la sacerdotisa—. Vayan con cuidado, ¿necesitan disponer de los caballos?

—Están muy cansados ahora para llevarnos, iremos a pie, no estamos muy lejos del bosque —le dijo la cazadora con amabilidad—. Y por favor, en cuanto vuelva Rin con los niños...

—Los cuidaremos.

Sango le sonrió agradecida, miró a su esposo y este le mostró la espalda, ella se subió a él y comenzó la carrera al bosque. Afortunadamente, Miroku era muy veloz.

**.**

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —gritó el azabache con fuerza al ver dónde se encontraba. Una aldea destruida y nada de civilización cerca. Ningún centro Pokémon.

Cuando Kagome le explicó su situación, que no se encontraba en su mundo sino en un lugar totalmente diferente donde no había televisión, Pokémon, o autos, creyó que era una broma, más aun cuando le dijo que no existían tales criaturas como los Pokémon.

—Creo que en tu mundo, los «animales» son «Pokémon».

Se había reído en su cara, tan fuerte que InuYasha le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Según Kagome, un _animal_ era un Pokémon sin poderes y menos evolucionados. No le creyó hasta que le mostró un gato. ¡No lo engañaba! ¡Debía ser algún Pokémon de una región lejana! No se creía que no estaba en Johto, en el Encinar.

Hasta que le mostraron la aldea, yendo por un camino donde no se veía ninguna carretera y todas las casas eran en madera o paja. Se trató de tranquilizar, Iris era una ciudad muy tradicional, era posible que estaban preparando algún festival. Pero la ruta que seguían no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese recorrido antes, además, tampoco había rastros de ningún Pokémon y todas las personas que veían traían ropas similares a los dos chicos que lo escoltaban.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso y Pitaro, que estaba en su cabeza, empezó a temer también.

—Ésta fue la aldea que esos demonios de tu mundo destruyeron —le dijo InuYasha con rabia, como diciéndole «bastardo» de manera camuflada.

Gold estaba aún incrédulo, esa aldea, todo parecía hecho a mano, de la época de las cavernas, si esa era cosa de un festival de Iris, lo estaban llevando muy lejos. Finalmente, Kagome, sin saber cómo hacer que Gold le creyera, le explicó todo sobre ese mundo, Japón en la era del Sengoku. El azabache le recriminó diciéndole que esos _demonios_ de los que hablaba, eran los Pokémon y que ellos estaban equivocados.

—InuYasha es un hanyō —dijo ella como último recurso.

— ¿Un qué?

—Mitad hombre, mitad perro demonio —dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados.

Gold parecía hartarse. —¿Podrían hablar en un idioma que yo entienda? ¿Qué es un "perro"?

La pareja de esposos estaban al borde de ahorcar a ese testarudo chico. —Mitad demonio, dejemos así —dijo el chico con seriedad.

Gold meditó un momento, luego lo miró más detalladamente. —Entonces… ¿son reales? —preguntó jalando las orejas del chico.

—¡Au! ¡No las toques, enano! —Se soltó del agarre y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que Pitaro esquivó, pero aprovechó para morder al hanyō y electrocutarlo en el proceso—. ¡Ahhh!

—¡¿Qué no puedes resolver algo que no sea a los golpes?! —Gritó Gold adolorido—. Bien hecho, Pitaro.

—¡Maldita rata! —InuYasha le encaró.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Ambos se detuvieron, Kagome estaba cansada de las constantes peleas de esos dos tontos—. ¡Compórtense! Estamos en mitad de las ruinas de nuestro hogar y aun así se comportan como niños pequeños.

—¡Pero si él empezó! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo señalándose uno al otro.

—InuYasha…

—¡Bien, bien! —Gritó inmediatamente alejándose de Gold—. Ya… ya no discutiré más.

El criador no entendió por qué de repente la actitud sumisa, pero recordó cuando estrelló su cara contra el suelo. Obviamente eso no fue voluntario, por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que Kagome fue la causante de la agresión, por eso mismo se tensó cuando la sacerdotisa, enojada, se acercó a él.

—Escucha Gold, no estamos jugando —dijo con seriedad—, tengo la sensación de que nos tomas como una broma. No te hemos estado mintiendo en ningún momento, lo que estás viendo a tu alrededor, son las ruinas de nuestra aldea.

—Ustedes… ¿vivían aquí? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Hasta que tus _amigos_ la destruyeron —comentó el hanyō con acidez, sentado en una piedra.

Gold, alterándose, buscó con la mirada entre los escombros, algunas ruinas de un centro Pokémon, lo que sea, cables, teléfonos… Algo. Pero no había nada. Algo pasó bajo sus pies, unas cosas parecidas a Rattatas, pero más pequeños y de pelaje gris.

—Son ratas —dijo Kagome—. Animales.

Tembloroso, sacó la Pokédex de su bolsillo, trató de analizarlas, pero no aparecía, era como si no existieran. Claro, la Pokédex registraba Pokémon y esas "ratas" no lo eran…

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —Gritó asustado.

—Creo que debemos darle tiempo para asimilarlo —dijo la azabache acercándose a su esposo.

—Tsk, pero que débil —dijo InuYasha rodando los ojos, luego se levantó con sorpresa mirando en un punto definido del bosque.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica curiosa, Gold les miró.

—Están aquí…

—¡InuYasha! ¡Kagome!

Del bosque, dos personas aparecieron, un hombre de túnica violeta y una chica de ropas ajustadas y negras, con detalles rosa. Gold abrió los ojos e ignorando el hecho de que estaba en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la suya, se acercó a la castaña.

—¡Pero que linda chica! —le dijo mirándola de manera pícara.

Sango dio un paso atrás y Miroku miró al chico con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto y celoso. InuYasha no pudo evitar sentir la satisfacción de ver a Miroku probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. El monje, agarró a su mujer que lucía impresionada por la cintura, sonriéndole al chico de manera asesina.

—Un placer conocerle, joven, soy Miroku, monje y ésta es **mi esposa** Sango, con la que tenemos tres hermosos hijos.

Sango se sonrojó por semejante presentación, entonces, abrió los ojos y se soltó mientras le daba una cachetada. —¡Mire por donde pone sus manos, excelencia!

—Pero Sanguito, si ya estamos casados… —Dijo el hombre tocando adolorido su mejilla.

Mientras, Gold refunfuñaba. —¿Qué todas las chicas lindas de este lugar están casadas?

Entonces, Sango y Miroku tomaron en cuenta por primera vez la presencia de Gold, su vestimenta y el extraño animal que tenía en la cabeza. Ambos miraron a InuYasha y Kagome.

—Es… una larga historia —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, InuYasha bufó.

**.**

Sentados alrededor de una fogata, improvisaron algo de comer, algo de brochetas de pescado, los cuatro amigos estaban acostumbrado a comerlo, pero, el invitado miraba el pez con algo de impresión y asco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sango curiosa—. ¿No te gusta el pescado?

—No es eso… es solo que —tragó—. Parece un Magikarp y comer Pokémon… es asqueroso —Pitaro que estaba en su hombro sintió algo afectado mientras veía el pez. Gold dejó su comida de lado—. ¿No hay nada más de comer?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Kagome suspiró levantándose. —Vamos InuYasha, traeremos unos vegetales.

—¡Eh! Que no es nuestra culpa que sea una bebita llorona.

Gold le miró molesto. —Esto es como comer humanos.

Antes de replicar de nuevo, Kagome tomó a InuYasha por una de sus orejas y lo jaló. —Volvemos en un momento.

—¡Ah! ¡Kagome, suéltame! ¡Mujer, suéltame! —Exclamaba el hanyō siguiendo a muy duras a penas a su esposa.

Gold suspiró mirando al cielo. —Si tuviera mi mochila… robé una bolsa de galletas de la casa de Crys —sonó su estómago—. Rayos.

—Bueno, joven Gold —dijo Miroku dejando de lado el palo y el esqueleto del pez, Pitaro se escondió atemorizado detrás de su entrenador—. ¿Cómo es ese mundo suyo? ¿Y quiénes eran esos monstruos que luchaban en el cielo?

Gold meditó un momento la respuesta, con la información que Kagome le había dado de ese mundo, podía hacer una pequeña comparación entre ambos lugares. —Bueno… mi mundo es muy diferente a este, tenemos ciudades, tecnología, varias opciones de comida y medios de transporte como bicicletas —cogió una roca del suelo y la miró un momento—. No existen los… ¿animales? —Sango asintió en señal de que había dicho correctamente la palabra—. Bueno, en lugar de animales tenemos los Pokémon, son como nuestra familia, tienen habilidades especiales y también nos entienden.

—¿Las bicicletas son esas carrozas de acero? —Preguntó Sango curiosa, recordando el medio de transporte de su amiga.

—Uh… Algo así —asintió Gold inseguro de si esa era la definición correcta.

—¿Puedo suponer que tu pequeño compañero es un Pokémon de los que nos mencionas? —Preguntó Miroku mirando a Pitaro.

—¡Sí! Pitaro es un Pichu, un Pokémon eléctrico.

—Parece un ratón —comentó Sango observándolo.

—Bueno… según la Pokédex es un ratón eléctrico, pero no sabía exactamente qué era un ratón —pasó una rata a lo lejos, Gold hizo una mueca—. Hasta ahora.

—Y eléctrico es… Por… —La pregunta de Miroku se respondió sola, cuando Pitaro de un **Rayo** rostizó la rata que estaba a lo lejos—. Oh, muy interesante. Como los poderes de la Raigekijin de Hiten.

Gold enarcó una ceja. —¿Quién?

—Un enemigo al cual nuestros compañeros tuvieron que enfrentar antes de conocernos —explicó Miroku tomando el pez que él había dejado y dándole un mordisco. Gold tragó—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te incomoda?

—Ya da igual —dijo suspirando cansado—, y bueno… preciosa. —Miró a Sango con una sonrisa—. ¿No tendrás una hermana gemela por casualidad?

Miroku olvidó la amena charla de un momento atrás y frunció el ceño ante el apodo del azabache a su esposa.

—Un hermano menor, Kohaku —la cara desanimada de Gold le hizo reír.

—Pero hay una niña muy bonita viviendo en la aldea —dijo Miroku con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó retomando su ánimo, Sango enarcó una ceja—. ¿Quién?

—Es adorable y muy atenta. Se llama Rin —Sango abrió inmediatamente los ojos sorprendida, ¡su marido estaba demente! ¡Si Gold mencionaba a Rin en una oración inapropiada frente a _"él"_ sería chico muerto!

—No lo escuches —intervino su esposa mirándolo de reojo enojada—. Si intentas algo con ella, posiblemente mueras —había dicho la palabra _morir _tan seriamente que Gold, volvió de desilusionarse, ¿por qué en ese mundo no se podía divertir?—. Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Qué eran esas bestias voladoras?

—Oh, son Pokémon —dijo Gold recordando los hechos de hace unas horas, esta vez, con más seriedad.

—¿Todos son así de poderosos? —Cuestionó Miroku asombrado, observando a Pitaro con algo de reserva.

—No, es porque ellos son especiales. Son legendarios… La verdad, no sé cómo explicarles, no soy bueno en esto —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. Son Pokémon con habilidades más especiales que el resto, controlan algunas cosas, esos dos… —abrió los ojos—… Controlan el tiempo y el espacio… ¡Fueron ellos!

—¿Ellos te dejaron aquí? —Preguntó Sango sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Malditos! —Gruño enfadado, la pareja de esposos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que tanto el chico como su Pokémon empezaban a enojarse, como generalmente lo hacía InuYasha—. ¡Me dejaron en medio de la nada! ¡¿Ahora cómo podré regresar?!

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre ellos. —Pues… —empezó Miroku—. Gold, relájate por favor. Tienes muchas opciones considerando el mundo en el que te encuentras, pero antes de poder ayudarte, tienes que decirnos quienes eran esos Pokémon.

Gold miró al monje un momento, luego, a Sango, ella le miraba con una sonrisa preocupada. Suspiró. —Bien.

**.**

—Señor Jaken, ¿no cree que deberíamos despertarlo?

—¡Rin, aléjate de ese humano! —Gruñó el youkai—. ¡Mira que tiene demonios a su alrededor, pueden ser peligrosos!

—No me han hecho nada señor Jaken —dijo la niña riendo, luego, observo al niño que estaba en el suelo dormido, siendo atendido por dos demonios, uno verde y uno café. Junto con éstos, rodeaban a un niño bajito de cabello rubio y extraño peinado las gemelas y el bebé de Sango.

—¿Está muerto? —Preguntó una de las niñas preocupada.

—Nada de eso, Kago —dijo Rin sonriéndole—. ¿Ves? Respira.

—Rin… —dijo la otra gemela—. Tengo frío.

—Yo también. —Asintió Kago.

—Y yo —admitió Rin, que observó a Jaken de reojo junto con los tres niños.

El demonio verde frunció el ceño, él no le servía a ninguno de esos niños, es más, ni siquiera debió haberlos traído, la única que le habría de importar era Rin y eso porque si no le cuidaba bien, Sesshomaru le mataría sin piedad. Por eso mismo terminaron haciendo una fogata alrededor del niño rubio de ropas y peinado extraño, al que los demonios que traía consigo acunaron en sus brazos mientras le observaban preocupados.

—Disculpen —dijo Rin acomodando al bebé de Sango entre sus brazos, fue el demonio verde el que le miró desconfiado—, ¿Podrían decirnos qué pasó?

—¿Puedes entender a los demonios? —Preguntó Kago intrigada.

—No —negó la niña sonriendo—. Pero el señor Jaken sí.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no entiendo nada de lo que estos mononoke dicen —dijo Jaken de mal humor al verse desperdiciando sus poderes en una vulgar fogata.

—Vaya —suspiraron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo, el bebé ya se había dormido.

Un bostezo llamó la atención de todos, miraron al _mononoke _café, que sostenía al niño que empezaba a despertarse.

—Ah… —Se estiró un poco, los mononoke lucieron alegres de verlo despierto, le dejaron en el suelo mientras éste se orientaba—… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Seguimos en el Encinar?

—¡Está vivo! —Las voces de unas niñas lo sorprendieron, dos pequeñas gemelas le miraban fascinadas mientras una mayor de aproximadamente su edad le observaba aliviada.

—¡Se lo dije, señor Jaken! ¡Se lo dije! —Exclamó la niña alegre, traía un bebé en brazos y todas usaban ropas extrañas.

Por el momento, la escena no iba del todo _normal, _pero la cordura total se perdió cuando vio a Jaken y a Ah-Un. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué tanto ves, mocoso? —Dijo con desprecio.

El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder. —¡U-un Pokémon que habla!

**.**

Estaba totalmente preocupado, desde que vio aquellas luces desconocidas y los truenos proviniendo en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kohaku se temió lo peor. Ahora montaba a Kirara dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el hogar de su hermana y sobrinos, hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —Exclamó Kohaku con sorpresa, al verlo volando a su lado.

—¿Qué fueron esos rugidos? —Preguntó sin verlo siquiera.

—¿Rugidos?... No lo sé, señor Sesshomaru. Pero no parecían de demonios comunes, es más, no sonaban como demonios —comentó el chico mirando hacia el frente—. ¡Ahí están!

No era exactamente la aldea, pero si un campamento de los aldeanos, todos siendo atendidos por la anciana Kaede. Kohaku aterrizó, mas Sesshomaru no lo hizo, solo le bastó pasar por encima para saber que allí no se encontraba a quien buscaba. Tomó otro camino, dejando al exterminador solo.

—¡Anciana Kaede! —Exclamó bajándose de Kirara, que buscaba con su olfato a su antigua dueña—. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—Oh, joven Kohaku —saludó la sacerdotisa sin mostrarse sorprendida por su llegada—. Fue el ataque de unos demonios, no hubo muertos, solo algunos heridos.

—¿Y mi hermana y su familia? —Preguntó angustiado.

—Rin se llevó a los niños en Ah-Un, Sango fue a buscar a InuYasha y Kagome junto con Miroku —suspiró preocupada—. Pero ya se han tardado.

—Si desea… —dijo el chico ya más tranquilo—. Puedo ir en su búsqueda e informarle si pueden volver a la aldea.

—Por ahora nos serías más útil aquí —dijo la mujer seria—. Estamos a la intemperie, en bandeja de cualquier demonio sin ninguna protección, los aldeanos están aterrados, tenerte aquí nos subiría la moral.

—Pero…

—Sango es una mujer fuerte, volverá con InuYasha y Kagome, ya verás.

Kohaku suspiró. —Bien, como usted diga, anciana Kaede, aseguraré el área —se acercó a Kirara que le miraba preocupada—, ve y busca a Sango —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Es probable que te necesite en estos momentos.

No hizo falta una palabra más, Kirara salió volando a donde su nariz le dictaba y Kohaku fue a dar una ronda por el campamento, debía mantener protegidos a los aldeanos.

**.**

—Estos parecen un Shroomish y un Cherubi… ¡¿Ese es un Oddish?!

—Espera un momento —dijo Kagome con seriedad—. ¿Jamás habías visto unos champiñones, cerezas y un rábano?

—Sí, tampoco somos imbéciles en mi mundo —dijo Gold rodando los ojos—. Pero… Por Arceus, ¿cómo consiguieron que estos champiñones parecieran tanto a un Shroomish?

—¡Solo come de una maldita vez! —Gritó InuYasha harto—. Vamos a partir en unos minutos y te quejas por qué comerás… ¡Come o no lo hagas, pero solo tienes cinco minutos! —El rábano terminó en su cara.

—No me gusta la ensalada —repitió lo mismo que le dijo a Crystal—. No soy sádico, viejo, aunque mi inicial sea tipo fuego —comió una cereza.

—Grr… ¡Maldito mocoso, ven aquí y te enseño algo de respeto! —Un rayo lo electrocutó. —¡Arg! ¡¿Q-qué demonios?! —Frente a él, el inocente ratoncito amarillo le miraba molesto, al parecer no le gustaba el tono que usaba contra su entrenador.

Mientras InuYasha peleaba con Pitaro, Gold suspiró comiendo la última cereza, miró a Kagome. —Juro que generalmente como todo lo que me ponen en frente.

—Afortunadamente algunos manzanos no fueron destruidos —sonrió la chica entregándole unas manzanas y otros frutos.

—¡Woah, gracias Kagome! —Exclamó sonriente dándole un mordisco a una manzana—. Es una lástima que estés casada… ¿tienes una hermana gemela?

—Un hermano menor, se llama Souta —rió ante la expresión del chico.

—¿No hay ninguna gemela soltera aquí? ¿Por qué todas tienen hermanos menores? —Gruño el muchacho ante su mala suerte.

—Y bueno, aunque tuviese una hermana gemela, no podrías verla, no estaría aquí —dijo la azabache con algo de nostalgia.

—¿Uh? ¿Pod fé? —Preguntó con la boca llena.

—La señorita Kagome proviene de otra época —dijo Miroku tomando el rábano y mordiéndolo, Gold hizo otra mueca.

—Es otra larga historia —dijo la sacerdotisa restándole importancia—. Lo importante ahora es… ¡InuYasha, baja al Pokémon de Gold ahora mismo!

—¡Esta rata fue la que empezó! —Gritó el hanyō mientras ahorcaba al roedor.

Kagome miró avergonzada a Gold, pero el chico solamente miraba a InuYasha con una sonrisa torcida. —Pitaro, **Trueno.**

Las nubes se unieron, ocultando a las estrellas, entonces, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, un potente trueno descendió a la tierra y chocó contra InuYasha y el Pichu, que no sufría como el peli-plateado la descarga.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó soltando al Pokémon que volvió al hombro de Gold, cayó al suelo como generalmente lo hacía con un _"abajo"_.

—¡InuYasha, ¿estás bien?! —Gritó la azabache preocupada arrodillándose al lado de su esposo.

—Maldito… bastardo… —Dijo el hanyō con dolor pero con todo el desprecio que sentía.

—¡Ja! ¡A ver cómo te queda esa! —Pero se cayó cuando alguien le jaló de la oreja—. ¡Ay!

—¡No puedes hacer algo así! —Le reprendió Kagome con seriedad—. Esos ataques son muy poderosos, ¿qué si hieres a alguien de verdad?

—Sólo fue el ataque de Pitaro… —dijo tratando de excusarse, pero Kagome le jaló más—. ¡Auch! ¡Bien, lo prometo, lo siento!

Miroku observó la escena con tranquilidad, como si fuese algo de todos los días, lo más común de todo. Sango suspiró rodando los ojos, ¿por qué los chicos eran tan idiotas?

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el rugir de un animal, todos miraron al cielo y cómo la gata de fuego descendía hasta su antigua dueña, Gold parecía sorprendido y desconcertado, mas Sango y los demás estaban sonrientes y encantados.

—¡Kirara!

—¿Ese es un… demonio? —Preguntó Gold a punto de decir "Pokémon".

—Es un Mononoke —explicó Miroku poniéndose de pie—, una bestia que cuida de la naturaleza.

—Ahora podremos volver con la aldea —dijo Kagome sonriente, soltando a Gold—. Puedes ir encima de Kirara.

Miró al Mononoke que se convertía en una tierna Meowth de bolsillo, negó con la cabeza. —Iré en Explotaro —dijo sacando la Pokéball de su Typlosion.

La sorpresa no faltó cuando salió el Pokémon de la pequeña esfera roja y blanca, el mismo hurón que InuYasha y Kagome habían visto al conocer a Gold. Sango se acercó a éste con curiosidad, había visto a Pitaro, pero entre un Pichu y un Typlosion había un universo de diferencia.

—Que fascinante —dijo sorprendida, observando detalladamente al Pokémon—. ¿Qué elemento maneja?

Claro está, que Gold se había encargado de explicarles todo lo que sabía sobre los Pokémon, menos su forma de reproducción, aquello era un misterio incluso para los mejores criadores de su universo.

—Es un Typlosion —Explicó—. Es tipo fuego, muéstrales Explotaro.

El Pokémon se alejó un poco de la cazadora, por precaución a quemarla, luego, con un gruñido, encendió las llamas de su cuello, sorprendiendo a los presentes que estaban maravillados. Las bestias, esos Pokémon, eran maravillosos.

—Bueno, creo que lo que menos necesitas es protección —bromeó Miroku acariciando a Explotaro por la cabeza, éste sonrió, aquel tacto le gustaba—. ¿Volvemos con la aldea? Quizá la anciana Kaede sepa cómo devolverte a tu mundo.

—Y saber si Emerald está aquí —suspiró—, Crys me mataría si algo le pasara.

—¿Quién es Crys? —preguntó Kagome interesada.

Gold miró a la sacerdotisa y lanzó una risa—. Alguien muy parecida a ti.

**.**

Las niñas jugaban con Sceptile, se divertían con aquel Mononoke (Pokémon) del domador rubio que se mostraba incrédulo a su situación, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que aquello no se trataba de ninguna broma. Rin le pasó un cuenco de agua, el chico lo aceptó mirándola de reojo, algo desconfiado, pero ella solo le atendía radiante.

—Gracias —lo aceptó después de unos segundos, la niña de cabello azabache asintió mientras mostraba sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces, no eres de este mundo —recordó las palabras del chico—. ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

—No te ves demasiado afectada —señaló el rubio confundido por la actitud tan tranquila de la muchacha.

Ella asintió.

—La señorita Kagome tampoco es de nuestro mundo… bueno, de ésta época —dijo sin perder su buen ánimo—, además, nada es imposible. Así que, ¿cómo es tu mundo?

—Es algo complicado de explicar —susurró el muchacho mirando el cuenco preocupado, no sabía qué hora era ni cómo volver a casa, tanto anhelo había tenido al solo pensar que podía descansar en la casa de Crystal, bostezó.

—¿Tienes sueño ya? —la niña parecía sorprendida—. Pareces un niño pequeño.

—Eh, que puede que sea mayor que tú —dijo cerrando los ojos, recostado en el pelaje de su Snorlax.

Las gemelas, al ver que el niño se había dormido, dejaron a Sceptile en paz y corrieron para acurrucarse cada una a su lado, durmiendo también. Rin tomó al bebé de Sango y lo abrazó, dándole calor.

—Señor Jaken…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo cree que estén todos? —Se mostró preocupada.

El demonio sapo la observó callado por un momento, luego resopló—. Estarán bien.

—Sí… —miró al cielo, un momento callada, luego, sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Es el señor Sesshomaru!

El sapo miró al cielo, parecía aliviado y asustado al mismo tiempo, claro, como no, Rin estaba con los tres mocosos de Sango a la deriva, acompañados por demonios llamados «Pokémon» y un niño de dudosa procedencia. Aun así, gritó llorando de alegría: —¡Amo bonito!

Sesshomaru aterrizó entre ellos, los Pokémon se pusieron alerta, sin embargo, no efectuaron movimiento alguno, podían sentir el poder de ese hombre, no eran rivales para él. El youkai dirigió inmediatamente la mirada al pequeño que dormía en los brazos del enorme Pokémon oso, acompañado por las dos niñas.

—¿Quién es? —Y cuando decía _«¿Quién es?» _se refería también a las criaturas que lo acompañaban y olían igual a él.

—E-ese es… —el demonio pequeño empezó a titubear, fue salvado pro Rin que sonrió posicionándose frente al demonio con gran alegría.

—Es un niño de otro mundo y esos son sus Mononoke… O Pokémon, como los llama él —rió—, son muy divertidos y cuidan de él como si fuese un bebé.

Pero el poderoso InuKami no se mostraba tan confiado como la niña que cargaba al bebé, miraba a los Pokémon del chico con frialdad, éstos le desafiaron de igual manera, ¿cómo se suponía que protegerían a su entrenador si no aguantaban una sola mirada?

Esas creaturas eran de otro mundo y a juzgar por las ropas y olor del niño, éste también. Había sentido la fuerza de dos entidades superiores similares a dioses enfrentarse, sintió la distorsión momentánea de su mundo y ahora veía a ese pequeño.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿no le gustaría descansar un poco? —Preguntó Rin aun sonriéndole atenta, siempre que podía ver a su amo la hacía muy feliz.

—¡Niña insolente! —Gruñó Jaken inmediatamente—, ¡el señor Sesshomaru es demasiado poderoso como para cansarse! ¡No necesita descansar!

Ignorando los berridos de su lacayo, miró al cielo, las estrellas que estaban en él no eran de ese mundo, esas estrellas no les pertenecían. Su mundo estaba desintegrándose, poco a poco cambiando por otro, miró al rubio que dormía, seguramente él tenía todas las respuestas.


	3. Capítulo III: En busca de amigos

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Ejem... Hola, bueno, he estado trabajando un tiempo en este crossover que es una participación para el foro de _DexHolders del Prof Oak. _Este es un long-fic que debo entregar terminado hasta el 30, así que... no habrán notas finales de capítulo ya que subiré seguidos los capítulos hoy y mañana, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo III  
En busca de amigos**

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Encinar]  
[08:16]**

**.**

—¡Emerald! ¡Gold! —La chica llamaba a los muchachos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, sus Pokémon recorrían el bosque buscando a aquellos desaparecidos— ¡Chicos!

—No los encuentro —dijo el pelirrojo llegando a su lado, Crystal se mostró preocupada.

—Sabía que no debí dejarlos hacer mi trabajo… —se lamentó, siempre tan responsable que no se permitía un solo error.

—Estas exhausta —le recordó Silver—, ni siquiera debiste haber venido.

—No llegaron a noche a sus casas —dijo la peli-azul al borde del desespero—, no llaman, no contestan, nadie los vio… ¿Y si les pasó algo malo?

Aquello el Intercambiador no se lo podía negar, estaba también seriamente preocupado por Gold y Emerald, era extraño de ambos haber desaparecido de esa forma, si querían encontrarlos, iban a necesitar ayuda.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; campamento]  
[08:16]**

**.**

Horas como esas eran en las que Gold acostumbraba para dormir, no se cansaba de hacerlo, después de los hechos de la noche pasada y la enorme caminata que tuvieron que hacer para poder llegar con la aldea de Kagome (porque poca consideración le tenía a InuYasha como para tenerlo en cuenta), apenas le dijeron dónde podía dormir, se echó sin preocuparse que era un futón duro en un suelo ligeramente húmedo. Solo durmió.

—¡¿Cuánto más piensas dormir, gusano?!

Gruñó, ese no era el dulce despertar que su madre le daba cada mañana. Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. —¡Cállate! ¡Aún es muy temprano!

—¡Ya salió el sol, ¿qué más esperabas?!

Al ser de mundos y épocas distintas, había costumbres muy distintas también, pero InuYasha no comprendía eso, tomaba la pereza de Gold como inutilidad y un insulto. A penas salió el sol, los aldeanos se pusieron a trabajar, preparando el desayuno, aseándose y recogiendo el campamento para marcharse de nuevo a su maltratada aldea, a esas horas era cuando casi terminaban su trabajo, mientras el invitado que se suponía, tenía todas las respuestas, seguía roncando como si no estuviese en una situación delicada.

—Pitaro, rayo.

El sonido del ataque del Pichu y las quejas del hanyō hicieron que Gold sonriera volviendo a cerrar los ojos, desgraciadamente, en ese preciso instante sintió cómo jalaban de su oreja.

—¡Ay!

—¡Gold! ¿Qué te dije de usar los ataques de tus Pokémon? —Cuestionó Kagome con seriedad, se había olvidado de ello por completo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Auch! ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo siento!

Al sentir la libertad del afloje, se sobó la oreja, no le había agarrado muy fuerte, pero aun así, había dolido lo suficiente como para sentir cómo le palpitaba. Miró a su alrededor, entonces recordó que no estaba de viaje o en su casa, estaba perdido en otro mundo.

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó Kagome sorprendida por cómo le había llamado.

—Uh… lo siento —dijo algo apenado, no había recordado donde estaba.

—No importa —negó Kagome sonriéndole, entendiendo su confusión—, al parecer estás acostumbrado a viajar, no te quejaste por tener que dormir en el suelo.

—En mi mundo —explicó el chico estirándose—, a veces me veo forzado a viajar y dormir en las rutas… ¿Qué hora es?

—Aquí no tenemos relojes.

Gold buscó en su bolsillo su Pokégear, al encontrarlo, abrió los ojos al ver la hora. —¡Pero si son las ocho y diez!

—Bueno, aun no es muy tarde para…

—¡Es demasiado temprano! —Exclamó sorprendido volviendo a la cama—. Despiértenme cuando sean las diez.

Kagome rió nerviosa, sabía que era costumbre de su mundo dormir hasta tarde, pero ahora mismo, toda la aldea estaba preparándose para partir, solo esperaban a que Gold despertara y que ella y la anciana Kaede terminaran de curar a algunos heridos.

—¡Señorita Kagome! —Un aldeano entró a la carpa, la chica lo miró inmediatamente—. Rin y los hijos de la señorita Sango han vuelto, además, vienen acompañados con el señor Sesshomaru y un chico de ropas y peinado extraños.

Gold abrió los ojos inmediatamente, olvidándose de su sueño de flojera y se levantó mirando al aldeano. —¿De qué color es su cabello?

—Es amarillo y tiene una piedra en la frente, señor —dijo el hombre atemorizado—, le confundimos con un…

Pero no le dejó terminar, Gold le había lo había echado a un lado para correr al encuentro de esa persona, Kagome se disculpó en nombre del chico antes de correr tras él, se sorprendió cuando vio entre los aldeanos que trataban de alejarse de los recién llegados, a un chico bajo, acompañado por otros dos Pokémon (porque no parecían demonios de ese mundo) que lucían como sus guardaespaldas.

—¡Emerald! —Exclamó Gold sonriendo antes de correr a abrazarlo con fuerza y apretar su puño contra la cabeza del chico— ¡Me has dado un buen susto, enano! —A pesar de sus palabras, lo decía con una sonrisa aliviada y alegre en sus labios.

—¡Arg! ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Gold! ¡Bájame!

Todos miraban a su alrededor curiosos la escena, si no fuese por la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru, ya se habrían acercado para ver con más claridad a ese par de extraños personajes. Mientras éstos dos peleaban, las gemelas de Sango corrieron al encuentro con sus padres, sonrientes, Rin les siguió.

—Muchas gracias, Rin —dijo la cazadora de corazón mientras recibía al bebé que la niña cargaba en brazos—. ¿Quién es…?

—Un chico de otro mundo —dijo sonriendo—, al parecer se encontró con su amigo.

—Él debe ser Emerald —comentó Miroku cargando a las dos niñas que sonrientes contaban su estadía con el niño y sus Mononoke—, amigo de Gold.

—Genial, ya son dos —gruñó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Sesshomaru observaba la escena con frialdad, los Pokémon de los muchachos estaban mirándolo a él fijamente, expectantes de cualquier movimiento. Al final, el InuKami decidió algo. No quería a Rin ahí con esos dos.

—Rin, nos vamos —dijo con tranquilidad caminando lejos de la aldea.

Todos le miraron inmediatamente, desde que había traído a Rin a la aldea, no le había dicho nada de volver a acompañarlo en los viajes, lo que en parte decepcionaba un poco a la pequeña, por eso mismo, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ilusionada y alegre.

—¡Sí! —Asintió inmediatamente siguiéndolo, se dio la vuelta—. ¡Nos veremos después! —Movió su mano despidiéndose.

No había una despedida más larga por temor a que Sesshomaru cambiase de opinión (lo cual era improbable) o que se hubiese alejado demasiado como para seguirlo al ritmo (eso era más creíble). Nadie se atrevió a negar, ni siquiera InuYasha que con brazos cruzados veía cómo la pequeña Rin acompañaba ilusionada al bruto de su hermano.

—¿Dejarán que se la lleven así cómo así? —Preguntó Emerald a Gold que por fin le había dejado en paz—. Ese tipo es peligroso.

—Demasiado —asintió la anciana Kaede acercándose a él—, pero no representa ningún peligro para Rin.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó el niño confundido mientras veía a Jaken agarrar a Ah-Un y correr tras los dos apurado.

—Porque esa niña es el corazón de Sesshomaru —dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras los veía desaparecer al horizonte.

—Keh, ese bastardo no tiene corazón, Kagome —le refutó su esposo.

—Tiempo fuera —dijo el azabache mirándolos confundido— ¿Quién es él?

—Una pregunta mejor —dijo el hanyō mirando al pequeño rubio—. ¿Quién es ese?

Emerald frunció el ceño ante la forma en que lo llamaron, pero fue Gold el que encaró a InuYasha, ambos se miraron con seriedad, mostrando que iba a empezar otra pelea, afortunadamente, la (posiblemente única) persona que podía frenarlos se puso entre ellos, agarró la oreja de uno y al otro lo observó con una palabra marcada en los ojos que lo hizo retroceder.

Los ojos chocolate decían un «abajo» muy claro.

—Hablaremos con tranquilidad y sin peleas, ¿entendieron?

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, como eligiendo quién iba a contradecir a la sacerdotisa, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tanto valor.

Al final, hablaron al unísono con desdén. —Sí, Kagome.

**.**

**[***]  
[Kanto; Gimnasio de ciudad Verde]  
[08:30]**

**.**

Green disfrutaba del silencio, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, aunque la verdad, es que se aburría. No es como si no apreciase su trabajo como líder de gimnasio, solamente que se quedarse solo en ese lugar, sin nadie que hablar además de los chicos de apoyo que lucían exasperantes… Pues, sencillamente no era muy de su agrado. Él era más de entrenamiento y viajar (solo), no de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes sin hacer nada.

Sí, porque muchos temían ir a enfrentarlo o creían que no estaba.

—¡Hey Green! —Ese sonido escandaloso era la salvación de su aburrimiento.

Entró acompañado por una rubia bajita con sombrero de paja, una canasta tejida colgada al brazo y sonriente. Ambos pasaron saludando a los chicos que deseaban aprender de Green y que en unas horas serían echados cuando el castaño se cansase de su presencia.

—Buenos días —saludó cerrando su libro y guardando sus lentes—, ¿puedo saber qué hacen aquí?

—Nos vamos a entrenar al monte Plateado —dijo Red aun sonriendo entusiasta—, ¿nos quieres acompañar?

—¿Vas a ir? —Preguntó Green enarcando una ceja mientras miraba a Yellow, la chica que tanto detestaba las batallas.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. —Bueno…

—No fue fácil convencerla —admitió Red mientras reía, Yellow negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aun no sabía cómo había llegado a hacerle caso al oji-rojo—. Además, pensamos que estarías aburrido aquí, así que vinimos a ver si querías acompañarnos.

Y principalmente era porque Red sabía que Yellow no iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, temerosa a herir a alguno de sus Pokémon. Green suspiró, era mejor eso que estar ahí.

—El gimnasio se cierra por hoy —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás ayudantes sorprendidos de que el gimnasio se cerrase tan temprano, salieran refunfuñando.

Y entre los chicos que salían, una castaña de gorro blanco entró apurada, buscando a alguien con la mirada, al ver a Yellow, se aproximó a ella con afán.

—¡Yellow, nos vamos a Johto!

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces confundida, Red y Green se miraron entre ellos.

—Buenos días, Blue —saludó Green de forma sarcástica, la muchacha le miró y guiñó un ojo coqueta, el castaño rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya a Johto? —Cuestionó la rubia.

La castaña cambió su rostro pícaro a uno preocupado, miró a la chica, los tres se vieron consternados y poco a poco la preocupación de Blue se les contagió.

—Silver llamó, Gold y Emerald han desaparecido.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; campamento]  
[09:00]**

**.**

—Hay un pozo, un pozo que te permite viajar por el tiempo —dijo la anciana después de escuchar toda la historia de los muchachos.

—Pero el pozo ya no funciona —replicó el chico de las orejas de perro.

—No buscamos que vuelvan a su mundo por obra del pozo de los huesos —le aclaró volviendo a mirar a los extranjeros—, les buscamos dar esperanza, si hay algo que conecta dos épocas distintas, debe haber algo más que permita cruzar tiempo y espacio por igual.

—Aún no me creo que todo esto sea cosa de Dialga y Palkia —dijo Emerald cruzándose de brazos—, ¿por qué pelean ahora?

—Quién sabe, la última vez, los detuvieron los Holders de Sinnoh —dijo Gold suspirando—, o al menos eso me dijo cuatro ojos.

—Lo que importa aquí —interrumpió la sacerdotisa Kaede—, es que hay una forma para volver a su mundo, solamente deben ir al este, hogar del dragón.

InuYasha frunció el ceño. —El dragón del este está muerto.

—Te equivocas InuYasha, un demonio tan fuerte es muy complicado de asesinar —negó para la sorpresa de todos—, el verdadero problema es tu relación con ese gran ser.

—No lo conozco de nada —se defendió inmediatamente.

—Pero él a ti sí, después de todo, has matado a su hijo —le recriminó con seriedad, el hanyō no pareció captar la idea, la anciana suspiró—, Ryūkotsusei, el demonio que derrotaste con la técnica del Bakuryūha.

Kagome e InuYasha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mientras Emerald y Gold se perdían cada vez más y más.

InuYasha sabía lo que aquello implicaba, si de verdad el dragón de este seguía vivo, estaba en Japón y lo conocía por matar a Ryūkotsusei, estaban fritos. Miró a Kagome, ella obviamente insistiría en acompañarlo y estaba seguro que Sango y Miroku le seguirían también. Observó a los dos extraños, por culpa de esos dos ahora estaban en un problema.

—¿Y si no les ayudamos?

—¡InuYasha! —Le reprendió Kagome.

Gold y Emerald abrieron los ojos, el rubio iba a replicar, pero Gold se le adelantó.

—Pues iremos nosotros solos —dijo el criador—, hemos pasado cosas peores, podremos con esto.

—Keh, lo dudo mucho.

El azabache se acercó a InuYasha con una sonrisa arrogante. —Yo me enfrenté a un **dios** Pokémon, a la vez con otros tres Pokémon legendarios, ¿cómo crees que conocí a Dialga y Palkia?

—Pues yo, bastardo —el hanyō le encaró—, me he enfrentado a miles de demonios poderosos, ejércitos de ellos, puedo alardear.

Las miradas chocaron, los presentes suspiraron, esos dos eran muy idiotas.

—No pueden ir, si algo les ocurre en el camino habrá un enorme problema con el espacio-tiempo —negó la anciana suspirando, los dos dejaron de mirarse para pedir una explicación—, ustedes dos, son de otro mundo, no pertenecen aquí, además, puedo suponer que son muy necesarios para el lugar de donde vienen —hizo una pausa—, el cielo ya no es el mismo, muchachos. Su mundo los está reclamando y si no van a él, él vendrá a ustedes.

—¿Está diciendo que el mundo de Gold y Emerald va a fusionarse con el de nosotros? —Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

—Pokémon y demonios… —Emerald parecía espantado. Los Pokémon eran creaturas razonables, dulces de corazón y dispuestos a forjar lazos con su entrenador. Los demonios eran bestias que buscaban la destrucción, algunos no tenían ni corazón o razón.

—Entonces deben llegar lo más pronto posible a su mundo —dijo Kagome con seriedad, InuYasha ya sabía a dónde iba eso.

—Kagome…

—Nosotros los ayudaremos —dijo la azabache ignorando al peli-plateado, luego les sonrió—, hay alguien esperándolos allí, ¿no?

Emerald miró a Kagome sorprendido, sin saber qué decir, la simple sonrisa de esa mujer le daba una calidez maternal que solo pudo encontrar en su más grande inspiración, Crystal. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada, no sabía qué ocurría en su mundo o si estaban preocupados por él.

—No sé… —murmuró para sorpresa de Gold. Y era cierto, no sabía nada.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; sendero]  
[10:00]**

**.**

Todos en la aldea caminaban en silencio, las niñas montaban a Kirara con Kohaku y el bebé, todos los demás caminaban, mientras Gold andaba en su patineta meditabundo, la charla con la momia… la anciana Kaede, le había dado mucho que pensar, miró a Emerald de reojo, el chico no estaba muy alegre de estar atrapado en ese mundo con él, quizá si hubiese sido con Crystal, Ruby o Sapphire, se aguantaría, pero no, tenía que ser con el troglodita del criador.

—Aun creo que no deberíamos hacer esto —dijo InuYasha con seriedad, caminando al lado de su esposa.

—Están en problemas, si podemos ayudarlos, ¿por qué no hacerlo? —dijo la azabache mirando al cielo.

El hanyō suspiró, Kagome era demasiado buena a veces.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Ciudad Olivo]  
[10:00]**

**.**

Escucharon la bocina del barco indicando el fin de su marcha y llegada al destino. Crystal era la que esperaba a sus compañeros, puesto que Silver se lo había ordenado, sabiendo que si la dejaba sola, buscaría como demente, incluso en el lago.

—¡Crys! —La voz de su sempai mayor llegó a sus oídos antes de que un fuerte abrazo la atrapara.

—Hola Blue —sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo, la castaña le tomó por los hombros.

—¡Pero solo mírate! Luces agotada.

Es que estaba agotada, aun así, sonrió. —No es nada.

—¡Hola Crys! —Saludó un entusiasta muchacho, bajando con algunas maletas de equipaje, Green estaba a su lado cargando otras dos y Yellow los seguía de cerca cargando la suya.

—Vinieron todos… —dijo asombrada, esperaba solo ver a Blue y Yellow, no al cuarteto de Kanto completo.

—Son Gold y Emerald los que están en problemas, ¿no? —Red le sonrió—, pues venimos a ayudar.

—Y para reemplazarte, querida, te ves devastada —dijo Blue cruzándose de brazos.

Crystal los observó a todos un momento antes de echarse a reír y sonreírles con amabilidad. —Muchas gracias.

Todos le sonrieron, menos Green que se limitó a observarla con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los Dex Holders de Kanto estaban preparados para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

—El trío de Hoenn vendrá en la noche —dijo sin poder borrar su sonrisa—, ¿quieren que los lleve a casa para que desempaquen?

—De eso se encargaran los caballeros, ¿no es así? —Miró a Red y a Green, cuando ambos se dispusieron a discutir aquello, pero les ignoró para sonreírle a Crystal—. Yellow va a ir a Encinar para empezar la búsqueda y yo iré por ciudad Iris. ¡Bien! Todo resuelto, nos vemos a la siete aquí de nuevo para recibir a los chicos de Hoenn.

Sin decir una palabra más, Blue se despidió de todos y sacó a Jiggly para irse volando a ciudad Iris, dejando a los chicos con el equipaje, Green inmediatamente le lanzó una maleta a Red.

—Tú llevarás la maleta de esa mujer ruidosa —dijo dando a entender que ni aunque le pagaran, llevaría esa maleta.

—¡Eh, pero…!

—Mejor la llevo yo —dijo Yellow riendo nerviosa, si algo le pasaba a la maleta por culpa de cualquiera de los chicos, lo iban a pagar y caro.

Crystal se limitó a reír, había extrañado a sus sempais.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; pradera]  
[12:00]**

**.**

Después de dejar la aldea al cuidado de Kohaku y reparar el puente, los seis viajaron al este, en completo silencio, InuYasha iba cargando a Kagome, Miroku y Sango sobre Togetaro (que no estaba muy feliz) y Gold viajaba encima de Explotaro junto con Emerald, todos siguiendo la nariz del hanyō.

—Emerald —habló Kagome, el niño la miró impresionado de que le dirigiera la palabra—, no nos habíamos presentado, soy Kagome Higurashi y quería disculparme por lo grosero que fue mi esposo en la aldea.

El peli-plateado bufó, Emerald la miró perplejo. —¿Es tu esposo? —Asintió. El chico no dijo nada al respecto, solamente para no ofender a Kagome—. Bueno, uh… gracias. Yo soy Emerald, el Domador —dijo mirando a otro lado incómodo.

Kagome les miró curiosa.

—Deben explicarme por qué se llaman así.

—Oh, bueno… es algo largo de explicar —dijo Emerald sin saber muy bien por qué el reciente interés en ellos.

—Es porque somos Dex Holders, es nuestra habilidad —dijo Gold con orgullo—, yo crio Pokémon, el chico raro los doma —Pitaro saltó alegre en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—¿Y qué es un Dex Holder? —Preguntó Miroku curioso, que volaba sobre Togetaro al lado de ellos.

—Somos los que poseemos una Pokédex y unas habilidades —dijo Gold con simpleza antes de caer en cuenta de algo—… ¡AHHH! ¡Mi Pokédex, mi palo de billar, mi radio! ¡Todo estaba en mi mochila! ¡Debemos volver!

—¡Gold espera! —Gritó Sango antes de que ordenara a Explotaro devolverse—. Será complicado encontrar tu bolsa de viaje, si como dijiste, la perdiste en una tormenta, será difícil sabe dónde cayó o si siquiera si no se rompió.

El azabache se sentía a morir, no podía llegar y decirle a Oak que había perdido la Pokédex, ni aunque hubiese sido en un universo alterno, esa Pokédex era nueva. NU-E-VA. ¡Lo iba a asar vivo! Y dudaba que tuviese alguna de repuesto, si el profesor Oak no lo mataba, Elm y Crystal sí. Se detuvo, todos lo hicieron con él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Se enojó el hanyō.

—Estás en problemas —dijo Emerald que, aunque no quería disfrutar con ello, lo hacía terriblemente.

—Enano… —Gold gruño, haciendo el ademán de lanzarlo del Pokémon, aunque se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz chillona.

—¡Kagomeeeee! —Todos miraron como una bola rosa con ojos se acercaba a ellos levitando lentamente, cargando algunas cosas, que Gold reconoció como suyas.

—¡Shippō! —Sonrió la azabache bajándose de la espalda de InuYasha.

—¡Pero si es un Jigglypuff! —Exclamó Emerald incrédulo, un golpe en la cabeza le hizo enojar.

—Que ahí no hay Pokémon —le recordó Gold

La esfera rosa levitó hasta ellos y cerca de Kagome explotó dejando una pequeña nube de polvo y mostrando a un niño con cola, orejas y ropa curiosa que llevaba en su espalda la mochila de Gold y su palo de billas.

—¡Kagome! —La abrazó alegre, ésta le recibió con cariño. Después de un momento, el zorrito miró a la chica separándose un poco—. ¿Están bien? Escuché que la aldea fue destruida.

—Sí, pero no hay problema, todos los aldeanos están bien —le aseguró sonriendo.

Emerald que estuvo hace un momento enojado con el azabache, cambió sus facciones inmediatamente, mirando cómo la chica sostenía al niño en brazos con cariño maternal, la sonrisa que ambos tenían de tenerse uno al otro. Se deprimió al instante y de eso se dieron cuenta Sango y Gold.

—Emerald, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó la mujer preocupada, Kagome volteó a verlo junto con Shippō.

El rubio se incomodó con tanta atención. —Eh… sí, lo estoy.

Gold no se mostró muy convencido con ello, pero su atención se posó en el niño que traía sus cosas. Se bajó de Explotaro. —¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi mochila!

El niño miró a Gold, no se mostró muy confundido, pero si curioso. —Lo encontré entre unos matorrales cuando venía para acá —comentó mientras Kagome lo acercaba para devolverle sus pertenencias—, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Gold no contestó, buscó desesperadamente todo lo que estaba dentro de la mochila, cuando Emerald creyó que buscaba la Pokédex, el azabache sacó una bolsa de galletas, mostrándose aliviado. Todos le miraron con una gota gruesa en sus cabezas.

—Aquí estaban —dijo con alegría tomando la bolsa y llevándose una galleta a la boca— Facias —agradeció a Shippō con la boca llena mientras le daba una galleta en forma de gratitud.

—Uh… no es nada —aceptó mientras la olfateaba y le daba un pequeño mordisco, sonrió—. ¡Es delicioso!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Asintió el chico sonriéndole por igual.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó InuYasha acercándose a sentir el dulce aroma de los postres.

Gold le miró con recelo. —Galletas —le dio la espalda.

—Dame una —demandó mientras trataba de buscar la bolsa con la mirada, pero siempre que lo hacía, Gold se lo impedía masticando otra nueva.

—Si te arrodillas… —dijo el chico con malicia.

InuYasha era muy orgulloso y había decidido desde que lo vio que no le agradaba, y jamás se arrodillaría ante nadie que le desagradase ni por esas sucias galletas, quizá si fuera ramen. Miró a Shippō que disfrutaba de la suya, lo que hizo fue quitársela de las manos.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó— ¡Devuélvemela, es mía!

Pero de un mordisco se la comió toda con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Shippō sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero fue Kagome la que respondió por él.

—InuYasha… —Ay no—. ¡ABAJO!

—Ouch —murmuró Emerald mirando sorprendido cómo el chico estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?! ¡Abajo! —Gold empezó a dejar de disfrutar aquello, incluso, llegó a sentir lástima por el chico—. ¡¿Cuándo piensas madurar?! ¡Abajo! ¡Deja a Shippō de una vez! ¡Abajo!

—InuYasha es un tonto —suspiró Sango—, siempre molesta a Shippō a pesar de que sabe que el resultado siempre será el mismo.

—Es solo que es muy infantil —dijo Gold con una sonrisa arrogante mientras le extendía otra galleta a Shippō, el kitsune la aceptó gustoso.

Había decidido que ese chico le agradaba más que InuYasha.

Pero Emerald miraba a Gold enojado, reprochándole sobre «¿Quién es el infantil?» si él siempre les quitaba los dulces a los niños del orfanato hasta que Crystal llegaba y le daba un buen sermón. Además, era un irresponsable, él lo sabía, estaba haciendo eso solo para dejar mal a InuYasha. Pero de eso se estaba encargando Kagome.

—¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo! —Fin, por fin Kagome había terminado de decir esa condenada palabra.

Emerald se compadeció del hanyō. —¿Por qué le pasa eso? —Preguntó al aire, esperando a que alguno le contestara, ese fue Miroku.

—¿Ves el rosario que tiene alrededor de su cuello? —Asintió—, es el rosario Kotodama, una forma de disciplina para nuestro querido amigo. Si dices el conjuro, que por ende es…

—Abajo —otro golpe, ahora sí había terminado.

—Exactamente ese, el rosario impulsará a InuYasha al suelo, dándole su merecido —terminó de explicar.

De todo eso, el domador sacó una sola conclusión: «Pobre hombre».

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Encinar]  
[20:00]**

**.**

Del barco bajaron dos muchachos, un chico que observaba todo con una sonrisa y una chica que cargaba las maletas de ambos sin ninguna dificultad igual de sonriente. Johto tenía un ambiente muy diferente a Hoenn, Ruby extrañaba el que fue su hogar alguna vez y Sapphire estaba maravillada de conocer una nueva región, tanto, que ni si quiera se había molestado por discutir con Ruby o tratar de recordarle _cierta cosa._

—¿En dónde vivías? —Preguntó caminando por el puerto, el mar de Johto no se comparaba con el de Hoenn, pero se maravillaba por él también.

—Ciudad Iris, podremos quedarnos ahí —dijo el azabache con suficiencia.

—¡Chicos, por aquí!

Ambos miraron a alguien que traía una enorme bolsa de papas y una amplia sonrisa alegre, era Red, lo reconocieron inmediatamente, aunque se preguntaban qué hacía él solo ahí.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó sonriente una vez cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué hace aquí, sempai? —Preguntó Ruby confundido—, ¿no nos íbamos a ver en el Encinar?

—Sí pues… Es que nos separamos, Yellow se quedó en el Encinar, Silver fue a algunas ciudades, Crys está descansando, Green está hablando con Elm y Blue con la madre de Gold —comió una papa—, a mí me dijeron que preguntara a algunos entrenadores, pero me dio hambre.

La risa de Red solo les hizo sonreír nerviosos, hubo silencio un momento hasta que Sapphire les miró más seria.

—¿Aún no saben nada de Rald?

Red negó. —La idea de llamarte fue de Silver, dice que con tus habilidades de rastreadora podrías encontrarlo más sencillo.

La chica no supo qué decir, estaba preocupada pero a la vez halagada de que la hubiesen tenido en cuenta para tal misión.

—Solo no te pongas a olfatear como una salvaje como siempre haces —le dijo Ruby sin mirarla.

Ella le frunció el ceño. —¡No cuestiones mis métodos de búsqueda!

—Te vestías con ropas de hojas, permíteme cuestionarte.

Red rió nervioso al ver cómo la chica empezaba a quejarse a gritos de su compañero, algo sobre «afeminado» y «amnesia», el chico se mostraba confundido e indignado por sus acusaciones y lo único que el campeón de Kanto pudo hacer, fue retroceder lentamente y fingir que no los conocía.


	4. Capítulo IV: El dragón del este

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Ejem... Hola, bueno, he estado trabajando un tiempo en este crossover que es una participación para el foro de _DexHolders del Prof Oak. _Este es un long-fic que debo entregar terminado hasta el 30, así que... no habrán notas finales de capítulo ya que subiré seguidos los capítulos hoy y mañana, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
El dragón del Este**

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; Oeste]  
[13:00]**

**.**

¿A dónde iban? Eso realmente no importaba, Rin ya estaba acostumbrada a los viajes sin conocer su destino, incluso, de vez en cuando creía que viajaban solamente por viajar, por conocer, estirar las piernas, tomar aire… esas cosas. Pero Jaken sabía perfectamente que el señor Sesshōmaru no estaba organizando ese viaje porque sí, por el camino que estaban tomando, podía suponer a dónde iban.

Iban en busca de Irasue, la madre de su amo.

Si Rin lo supiera, estaría saltando alegre recogiendo flores silvestres para regalarle a la Daiyōkai, pero era mejor mantenerla callada, el amo Sesshōmaru no se mostraba exactamente feliz (nunca se veía feliz, pero esta vez se veía **menos** feliz) de ver a su madre. Su madre era una doble cara hipócrita, pero estaba bien enterada la condenada. No había más opción, si deseaba información de una fuente confiable que no estuviese muerta, Irasue era la más indicada.

—Descansaremos aquí —informó Sesshōmaru, sabiendo bien que el palacio de su madre estaba cerca.

—Como diga, amo bonito —asintió Jaken con sumisión.

Mas Rin dio un saltito. —¡Iré a buscar algo de comer!

Jaken se quedó un momento callado, sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de su amo encima suyo entendió el mensaje. Asintió nervioso y corrió a buscar a la niña, no debía dejarla sola.

Algo que el pequeño demonio jamás entendió en un pasado, fue el por qué el señor Sesshōmaru tenía tanta consideración con esa mocosa y no con él que le había servido prácticamente desde hace años y años, con tanta devoción. Luego, cuando Rin se quedó en la aldea, tuvo tiempo para pensar, analizar y comprender lo que ocurría, cuando la niña ya no estaba y cuando tanta falta le hizo.

—¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

—Por aquí, señor Jaken —sonó la voz despistada de la niña, como si no pensara lo que estaba diciendo.

Rin era muy amable, era de los pocos humanos cuya luz podía atraer a un demonio, tan radiante… amable… tierna… y más que nada, problemática. El alma de Jaken cayó a sus pies cuando vio que la niña en lugar de estar arrancando zetas o pescando algún pez, arrullaba en su regazo a un pequeño Kodama[1].

—Rin, ¿qué haces? —Le cuestionó con seriedad acercándose a ella—. ¡El dios del bosque se va a enojar!

—No si solo lo estoy ayudando —dijo la chica acariciándolo un poco, estaba herido y respiraba agitadamente—, parece como si hubiese estado escapando de algo.

—¿De qué podría estar escapando? —Preguntó Jaken de forma burlesca. Sintió entonces una sombra detrás suyo, abrió los ojos temeroso, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, que observaba al Kodama con seriedad—. S-señor Sesshōmaru, nosotros…

Pero el Daiyōkai no le escuchaba, solo miraba el Kodama como si fuese una amenaza o como si no debiese estar ahí.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó la niña preocupada observándole, el Kodama le miró también, desesperanzado.

Se dio la vuelta. —Quédense aquí, Jaken, cuida de Rin.

Y se marchó. Dejando a sus dos sirvientes desconcertados y con el pequeño espíritu durmiendo, por fin podía descansar.

**.**

Cuando todos pensaron que los chicos iban a quejarse por lo largo que se había vuelto el viaje (cinco días llevaban ya perdidos entre un bosque y un cañón), vieron con sorpresa lo sencillo que se les hacía acampar, aguantar frío y no se quejaban por la suciedad.

—Viajamos mucho —explicó Gold mientras disfrutaba de la sopa de calabaza de Kagome y Sango.

—Ojalá InuYasha fuese tan agradecido con la comida como Gold —suspiró la sacerdotisa sirviendo otro plato y pasándoselo a Shippō.

—Estoy seguro que lo hace —dijo Emerald restándole importancia, sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, Kagome le observo curiosa—. Pero es muy cabezota para aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Conozco a alguien igualita a él —dijo el rubio recordando a Sapphire cuando Ruby le preparaba algo de comer cuando se encontraba indignada.

Kagome observo un momento a Emerald, sonrió, el chico no hablaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía no se mostraba muy interesado en continuar una conversación formal, como si ellos le desagradasen, sin embargo, podía ver que era un buen chico, parecido a Shippō que solamente necesitaba un poco de cariño.

—Ten —le entregó un plato de sopa caliente sonriéndole, el chico se sorprendió al ver una ración más generosa que las otras—. No le digas a nadie, ¿vale?

Con un pequeño guiño en el ojo hizo que el rubio se colorara avergonzado, de habría negado, de no ser por la sonriente cara de Kagome. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Amigos míos —se escuchó al monje Miroku que, sobre una piedra observaba el panorama—, creo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Todos se acercaron al monje, al hacerlo, vieron el enorme castillo chino que estaba en mitad de un valle desolado, cubierto de niebla, sin vegetación, la simple imagen te daba a entender que no debía acercarse. Shippō tragó.

—¿T-tenemos que ir allí?

—Así es, este es el castillo del dragón del este, donde Ryūkami les espera.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar otra voz, proveniente de InuYasha que rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas. Pitaro, que estaba en el hombro de Gold empezó a chispear por sus mejillas y el Sceptile de Emerald se puso en pose de defensa.

—Keh, sólo eres tú, Myōga.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, InuYasha despego de su pecho a un pequeño anciano, con hocico similar al de un Wingull mezclado con un Butterfree.

—¿Quién es...?

—Anciano Myōga, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —Preguntó Sango curiosa.

—He estado con ustedes todo el viaje —espetó indignado.

—Y no le dio por salir por miedo, ¿no es así? —Le cuestionó Kagome de brazos cruzados, conociendo ya la cobarde pulga.

—Él es el anciano Myōga —dijo Shippō a Gold y Emerald—. Es muy sabio, pero un cobarde también —le miró con enojo.

—¡M-más respeto! —Exigió—. Yo que me tomé la molestia de acompañarlos para ayudarles... Y así me pagan...

—¡Pues pudiste haber aparecido cuando nos perdimos en el bosque! —Le gritaron Gold e InuYasha al mismo tiempo.  
La pulga se encogió.

—Pensé que el amo InuYasha podría encontrar el camino con sus habilidades auditivas y de olfato...

—Escucha, anciano —dijo Emerald molesto, había perdido siete valiosos días en los que pudo estar en su mundo con Crystal y su madre comiendo algún postre delicioso—. Considerando que estos dos no se callan —señalo a InuYasha y Gold, ambos exclamaron un «¡Hey!»—. Y tampoco se han bañado, sus habilidades son tan inútiles como sus cerebros.

—¡Suficiente, ven aquí mocoso! —Gruño InuYasha enojado.

—¡Y yo que empezaba a tolerarte! —Exclamó Gold en el mismo estado del hanyō.

—Sceptile, hoja afilada —ordenó, el Pokémon se puso inmediatamente en acción y los atacó, dejándolos en el suelo medio muertos, mas Kagome no le pensaba reclamar, después de todo, ese sermón estaba bien dado—. ¿De qué nos eres útil ahora?

El enojo de Emerald era comprensible, pero a Myōga lo tenía aterrado, ese chico tan extraño tenía mucho carácter. Para su fortuna, Miroku puso una mano en la cabeza del chico tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.

—Descuida, Emerald, aunque no lo parezca, el anciano Myōga es muy sabio y sabrá darnos algo de utilidad —miró a la pulga con una sonrisa amablemente amenazante—, ¿no es así, anciano Myōga?

—S-sí —ahora no era momento de luchar por la dignidad que no tenía—, ejem… como les decía… En ese palacio, se encuentra Ryūkami, el dragón del este y uno de los cuatro demonios que controlaron a los demonios inferiores, gracias a ellos, ahora los humanos viven…

—Pero… —Gold sabía que siempre había un "pero" cuando algo sonaba bien.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, los cuatro grandes «murieron», según las leyendas populares, pero es una gran mentira, es muy difícil matar demonios como aquellos. El gran Inu no Taisho, el perro sagrado del oeste murió pero gracias a una situación desesperada e incluso, su esencia continuaba en la tierra junto a una de sus espadas. Usted lo sabe muy bien, amo InuYasha.

—Sō'unga —masculló el peli-plateado recordando la espada demoniaca y la esencia de su padre que había sido mostrada cuando la purificaron.

—Un momento —dijo Gold—, ¿cómo sabes de ese Inutayo… shi… eso?

—Inu no Taisho —InuYasha lo corrigió con un puño en la cabeza, Gold le miró enojado, pero cambió su expresión en cuanto vio la nostalgia y tristeza de los ojos del chico—, era mi padre.

Hubo silencio un segundo, hasta que al final, Gold gritó. —¡¿TU PADRE?! —Emerald le miró con fastidio.

InuYasha se indignó con la sorpresa, pero Myōga le robó la palabra. —Así es, hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, la hermosa princesa humana Izayoi y hermano de Sesshōmaru.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Esta vez fue Emerald que había empujado a Gold para poder ver bien a InuYasha— ¡¿Sesshōmaru es tu hermano?!

—**Medio** hermano —gruñó—, no me gusta que me emparenten con ese bastardo.

—El piensa igual —le susurró Shippō al oído de Emerald.

—Sin ofender, pero tu familia es…

—Rota, lo sé —suspiró el hanyō mirando a otro lado incómodo.

Gold negó con la cabeza. —Complicada, no soy quien para hablar de familias rotas.

Emerald hizo una mueca de disgusto, Sango no tardó en imitarlo, entonces Kagome se dio cuenta que posiblemente la única con una familia medianamente "buena" era ella.

—Continúo… Ryūkami, es el dragón del este, aunque no está muerta, sí es algo débil, su apariencia ha cambiado, solo no se queden mirándole mucho tiempo, eso le enoja —Myōga suspiró—, como Inu no Taisho tenía las espadas del cielo, tierra e infierno, el dragón posee el portal entre mundos, un espejo maldito que él mismo formó de sus escamas caídas en batalla.

—Podría ayudarnos a volver a casa —dijo Gold con una sonrisa, emocionado.

—Pero —casi lo olvidaba, siempre había un «pero»—, el problema es si accede a ayudarlos, InuYasha mató a su hijo, Ryukotsusei, por lo que no sabemos si le tiene algún rencor y por ende, se niegue a ayudarlos, incluso puede matarlos.

—¡¿Qué todo en este mundo nos conduce a la muerte?! —Se quejó Gold—, ¡si te acercas a una chica linda, mueres! ¡Si vas al bosque, mueres! ¡Si viajas solo, mueres! —Luego miró a InuYasha—. ¡¿Y tú no pudiste esperarte a matar a ese dragón?!

—¡¿Ahora me culpas a mí, bastardo?! —Lo encaró el hanyō.

—Ahora no es momento de pelear —les reprendió Sango, ellos no dijeron nada, solo siguieron mirándose enojados entre ellos—, anciano Myōga, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Disculparse por la muerte de su hijo, **no **mostrar a Tessaiga, no revelar la identidad del amo InuYasha en lo posible y tampoco verle a la cara si se las muestra.

—¿Por qué no podemos verlo a la cara? —Preguntó Shippō curioso.

—Porque, se rumora que al verle al rostro, puede hacer que cualquier hombre doblegue su voluntad —dijo la pulga con un asentimiento de cabeza—, pero no se preocupen, generalmente no se muestra a cualquiera, a no ser que represente una verdadera amenaza… hablando de eso… les recomiendo guardar sus Mononoke.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, Gold guardó a Pitaro y Emerald también a Sceptile. El chico azabache agarró su palo de billar y lo puso sobre sus hombros, mientras Kagome sostenía su arco al lado de InuYasha, Miroku y Sango, que sostenía su Hiraikotsu se acercaron a ellos, Shippō se subió al hombro de Miroku.

—Vamos —dijo el criador.

Mientras todos emprendían marcha, Myōga se quedó en un tronco, rezando por la seguridad de los muchachos y de paso, escapando de tener que ver al temible Ryūkami.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; ciudad Malva]  
[13:20]**

**.**

El silencio y la presión de la sala se podrían cortar con un chuchillo, todos estaban mal, pero entre todos, era Crystal la que estaba a punto de romperse a llorar, se culpaba a sí misma por dejarles un trabajo que a ella le correspondía.

—No había nada que pudieses hacer, Crys —le dijo Ruby extendiéndole un poco de limonada—. Ni siquiera la situación se daba para que desaparecieran.

—No debí dejarlos solos —suspiró frustrada.

—Gold es suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo —dijo Silver cruzado de brazos.

—Y Emerald muy responsable —acordó Ruby—, además, no es la primer vez que están en un bosque y en el caso de que hubiesen sido secuestrados, son suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo.

Crystal sabía todo eso, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, Gold y Emerald eran personas muy importantes para ella, por eso, se sentía frustrada por no haberlos encontrado aún. Green investigaba junto con Elm, algún suceso extraño en esos días, algo anormal, Red, viajaba por toda la región preguntando de ciudad en ciudad, pueblo en pueblo si sabían dónde estaban los chicos. Sapphire y Yellow estaban en Encinar. Ese bosque era muy extenso y aunque no hubiesen encontrado a los chicos, tal vez habría alguna pista, por más pequeña que fuese sobre su paradero.

La puerta se abrió recibiendo a un Red exhausto, sucio, sudado y tratando de recuperar la respiración. Todos se levantaron automáticamente.

—Traje un poco más de limo… —pero la jarra de limonada se le fue arrebatada por el azabache que se la bebió de un solo trago. Blue sonrió—. ¡Red! ¿Alguna noticia nueva?

Se tomó tres minutos para respirar y poder hablar, cortando la tensión. —No —todos suspiraron tristes, rendidos, pero el chico continuó hablando—, pero… varias personas dijeron que han visto algo extraño desde ese día, el cielo está raro.

—¿De qué nos sirve un cielo raro? —Preguntó Blue confundida.

—Yo también lo he notado —dijo Silver—, las estrellas…

—No son de aquí —concordó Crystal, cuyas noches de insomnio habían sido basadas en ver el cielo sin parar.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, Ruby, quien estaba más cerca, contestó. Saludó, asintió, abrió los ojos y colgó. Todos le miraron expectantes, pero no fue hasta que se levantó y se acomodó su gorro que habló.

—Parece que han visto algo en el Encinar, Green-sempai ha llamado, parece que pueblo Azalea y la Ruta 34 están teniendo problemas.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero inmediatamente, los que estaban sentados se levantaron, Crystal tomó la palabra.

—Blue-sempai, Ruby, ¿pueden ir a la ruta 34?

—Claro —asintió la castaña sonriendo.

—Nosotros iremos a pueblo Azalea —dijo Red mirando a Silver con una sonrisa, el chico no replicó, solo miró a Crystal.

—¿A dónde vas tú, Crys?

La chica de coletas se levantó, tenía su short y zapatos sucios por la búsqueda de ese día, aunque debería estar exhausta (como todos), se puso su kipá y les miró con seriedad.

—Iré con Green-sempai, nos vemos en Encinar.

**.**

Yellow estaba realmente exhausta, si bien habían estado metidas en el bosque buscando sin parar desde la madrugada de toda aquella ajetreada semana, usar el Viridian Mind la estaba matando, sus párpados le pesaban, no veía con claridad y apenas estaba soleado, no distinguía de donde vino ni a dónde iba. Solamente andaba por andar y preguntaba a cuanto Pokémon viese.

Ni siquiera sentía sus pies.

—Woah, Yellow-sempai, debería descansar —dijo Sapphire, quien la había atrapado antes de que cayera dormida al duro suelo de roca que estaba bajo ella.

—Aun no… los hemos encontrado… —dijo más dormida que despierta.

—Lo sé —asintió Sapphire suspirando, luego le sonrió—, descanse un poco sempai, yo me encargaré de buscar mientras usted recupera energías.

Yellow ni se molestó en negar, pues en cuanto la castaña dijo "encargaré", ella ya estaba roncando en su hombro. Sapphire sonrió un poco, preguntándose qué tan cansada estaría Yellow, no tenía el Viridian Mind, pero francamente, prefería estar así, solo ver a la rubia dormir le daba una idea de qué tan exhaustivo sería usarlo. Y más con la frecuencia de esa semana.

—Vamos Toro, ayúdame a subirla a un árbol —claro que no medía las consecuencias de que la chica rodase rama abajo, sin embargo, como ya estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir en árboles, no le vio el peligro.

Claro, hasta que lo olió. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieta, en silencio agudizando su oído, gruñidos de ningún Pokémon que antes había oído se escucharon por el Encinar y cada vez se oían más cerca. Con rapidez, colgó a Yellow de su hombro y subió a un árbol, tan alto como pudo y como el peso extra (Yellow) se lo permitió, una vez arriba, dejó a la chica recostada contra el tronco y metió a los Pokémon que yacían en el suelo en las Pokéballs.

Casi lanza un grito al ver unos enormes hombre de piel azul y verde, cabellos enmarañados y vestidos solamente con un taparrabos. Eran horrorosos y lo peor, no parecían humanos.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; palacio del dragón del Este]  
[14:00]**

**.**

Ingresar al palacio no dio ninguna dificultad, pues estaba vacío, ni sirvientes, ni animales, ni un solo alma, lo único que podía observarse eran los pasillos desolados y la niebla que levemente los cubría. Gold e InuYasha iban al frente, mientras que atrás estaban Miroku y Kagome, en la mitad, prácticamente siendo protegidos estaban Emerald y Shippō, que claro, estaban al lado de una Sango prevenida de cualquier cosa.

Emerald no se veía a gusto con el lugar, pero el que no dejaba de temblar era Shippō y no lo culpaba, además de ser un lugar espeluznante, hacía un frío tremendo.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Gold al final, cansado de caminar por tantos pasillos.

—Puedo olerlo —afirmó InuYasha.

—Debe apestar peor que tú —se burló el azabache buscando algo de conversación.

—Pues huele igual que tú, así que es muy sencillo saber dónde está —le desafió, Gold me miró de reojo molesto, sus miradas chocaron.

Detrás, Kagome suspiró cansada, esos dos no dejaban de pelear en ningún momento, sus personalidades chocaban. Gold (aunque le agradaba, había que admitirlo), era irritante cuando quería e InuYasha se alteraba con facilidad, perfectas condiciones para hacer que ese dúo explotase.

—¿No pueden dejar de discutir ni siquiera en un momento como este? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa al aire.

—Es su forma de aligerar el ambiente —dijo Miroku respondiéndole con una sonrisa, Kagome le miró curiosa—, si no se ha fijado, señorita Kagome, la única manera en la que Gold consigue hablar con InuYasha es haciéndolo rabiar. Si no fuese por esas discusiones, en este momento, estaríamos más asustados de lo que deberíamos estar.

—Es su única forma de entenderse —dijo Sango al frente sonriéndoles. Kagome rió, era cierto.

—Si esa es la verdadera razón, son más idiotas de lo que pensaba —dijo Emerald observando a los chicos que empezaban a insultarse sin dejar al otro.

—Concuerdo contigo —asintió Shippō que había dejado de temblar—, son unos cabeza hueca.

—En especial Gold, nunca se toma nada en serio —dijo Emerald de brazos cruzados.

—InuYasha es muy malo, además de un perro tonto que no entiende nada —repuso Shippō—, ni siquiera acata órdenes.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y rieron un poco, habían encontrado algo en común: la idiotez de los mayores. Sin embargo, ambos chocaron contra estos mismos que se habían detenido.

—¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha? —Preguntó Kagome confundida.

Pero se quedó sin palabras en cuanto vio una colosal puerta frente a ellos, blanca y con detalles de flores de cerezo pintados al óleo. Aunque era hermosa, a la vez daba impresión de poderío y peligro. No tuvieron tiempo para retroceder, pues ésta se abrió automáticamente. Shippō se mantuvo firme al ver que Emerald no se mostraba asustado. ¿Qué cosas habría visto ese chico como para no temer?

—Pasen —dijo una voz amable, no identificaron si era de hombre o mujer, simplemente la siguieron.

Dentro, había una enorme sala, vacía, cuya única cosa era un espejo que era cubierto por el trono que estaba al fondo y en el que se encontraba una persona de ropas chinas color blanco, su cabello estaba oculto por un enorme sobrero de detalles dorados y su rostro, era cubierto por una tétrica **máscara de payaso**, exactamente igual a la que Ryukotsusei tuvo en su frente. Hubo tensión hasta que Miroku habló.

—Disculpe nuestra intromisión, ¿es usted el venerable Ryūkami, dragón del este?

—Así es, monje —asintió sin mover ninguna otra extremidad de su cuerpo—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita?

—Nosotros —dijo Gold tratando de sonar cordial, aunque se notaba que no era lo suyo—, venimos de otro mundo y queremos volver, ¿usted puede ayudarnos?

—Oh, entonces son ustedes a quien ese mundo reclama y por el cual nuestro cielo ha cambiado, entiendo… solo quiero que me respondan algo —se levantó mientras quitaba su máscara, sonreía, sin embargo, fue su rostro lo que dejó a Gold y Emerald paralizados—, ¿cómo esperan que ayude al asesino de mi hijo?

La sonrisa era escalofriante y no encajaba con su cara, todos los demás cerraron los ojos para no verle, pero Gold y Emerald no pudieron hacer nada, ya le habían mirado. Gold entendió qué era lo que hacía que el rostro de ese dragón hiciese que todos se doblegaran a su voluntad, no era un hechizo, era la forma.

—¿Crys? —Murmuró Emerald sin salir de su asombro. Fue la voz del chico que hizo que Gold recobrara la consciencia.

—No es Crys, Emerald —dijo el chico, el rubio pareció analizar sus palabras y luego el rostro del dragón, era cierto.

—… esto es horrible —masculló enojado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con el rostro de Crystal de esa manera?

—Bueno, son más inquebrantables de lo que esperaba —sonrió sin borrar el rostro, se mostraba curioso—. Pero no han respondido mi pregunta.

Al escuchar todo, Kagome fue la primera en abrir los ojos, el rostro del dragón que ahora mismo hurtaba la identidad de la amiga de Gold se le hizo curioso. Era linda y sus ojos preciosos, sin embargo, no le gustaba esa sonrisa hipócrita que llevaba en los labios.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa ladina, todos miraron a Gold sorprendidos.

—¿Qué dices, Gold? —Preguntó Shippō en un susurro.

Y la verdad, es que era parte de él contradecir, contestar y molestar, en especial si era Crystal de la que se trataba, si hubiese usado el rostro de Silver… ¡Uf! ¿Qué no le habría dicho? Pero justo cuando pensaron que el dragón se iba a enfadar, soltó una sonrisa alegre.

—¡Vaya, pero si tienes agallas! —Se acomodó en su trono ante el desconcierto de todos, menos el de Gold, claro—, pues, déjame decirte, joven entrenador, que tienes razón, ¿por qué no habría de ayudarlos? Después de todo, estoy en deuda con usted, joven InuYasha.

Todos se quedaron callados, el hanyō se mostró incrédulo. —¿Conmigo?

—¡Claro! —Asintió—. Has dejado descansar en paz a mi Ryukotsusei, claro que fue cruel el método, pero a final de cuentas, lo hiciste —suspiró—. Y también deseo disculparme por los problemas que ese niño les haya causado.

—No… no hay problema, supongo —dijo Kagome asombrada, InuYasha no se atrevió a cuestionar al dragón.

—Uh… —Emerald habló—, ¿no podría…?

—Oh, te incomoda el rostro —asintió mientras se ponía la máscara—, bueno, como decíamos. Un placer conocerlos, soy Ryūkami, dragón de este y me veré complacida en ayudarles con su problema… solo si pudiera —suspiró al final.

—¿No puede? —Preguntó Gold sorprendido.

—Lamentablemente, no sé si habrán escuchado sobre la leyenda de la muerte de los cuatro grandes —se recostó en su asiento—, la verdad, no morimos, como pueden ver… pero si perdimos algo importante, yo, perdí gran parte de mi poder —suspiró— y mi poder es también el cruce dimensional de mundos. No tengo forma de ayudarles, mi espejo interdimensional está roto.

Todos se quedaron callados, Gold y Emerald se veían desconcertados, aterrados ante la simple idea de que no podrían volver a casa. Pero InuYasha fue el que protestó.

—¿Entonces hicimos este viaje para nada? ¡Usted debe saber qué hacer!

Ella negó. —Lamentablemente, no está a mi alcance ayudarlos.

—InuYasha… —Kagome le llamó al ver sus intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde, el impulsivo hanyō se había acercado hasta el dragón y le tomó por el kimono, haciendo que el sombrero cayese.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —Le dijo acercando su rostro a la máscara de payaso, desafiándole con la mirada. Pero tales acciones no debían ser tomadas contra un espíritu tan poderoso.

—¿Por qué eres tan vulgar, hanyō? —Le retó el dragón con una voz que conocía demasiado, todos se sorprendieron al escucharla. InuYasha le soltó inmediatamente para observar cómo el dragón se ponía de pie, con su cabello azabache, liso y largo brillando. Ese no era su cabello y cuando se volvió a quitar la máscara… tampoco llevaba el rostro que le correspondía.

—¿Ahora imitas a Kagome? —Preguntó Gold confundido, pero la cara de terror de InuYasha le dio a entender que le había afectado más de lo que debería. Miró a la sacerdotisa, que estaba shockeada. No entendió nada.

—¡InuYasha, no la mires! —Dijo Miroku apurado.

La cara del hanyō se contrajo, una mezcla de dolor, ira y tristeza se hicieron presentes. El dragón le miraba enojada, el tono de ese chico la había ofendido. —Cuando dije: No puedo hacer nada, es porque no puedo.

La voz dura, los gestos… Emerald estaba confundido al igual que Gold, ¿qué acaso no era esa Kagome?

—Nos vamos —dijo el hanyō dándose la vuelta, no se iba a arriesgar a que ahora tomase la forma de su madre, no soportaría ver esa mirada inyectada de sangre en la cara de la benévola Izayoi.

—¿Qué? —Gold le miró desconcertado, pero se asombró más cuando ninguno del equipo le replicó, solo se fueron detrás de él, apurados, como si la presencia de esa mujer fuese la del mismo demonio.

—Gold, no discutas, por favor —dijo Kagome incitándole a que se fueran, Emerald la siguió, claro que sí, pero el chico se quedó, mirando a la mujer que tanto se parecía a Kagome.

Pero si se fijaba bien… había grandes diferencias, no supo distinguirlas, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Todos estaban en la puerta, Kagome le apremiaba desde lejos para que se marcharan, se veía dolida, tanto por la apariencia del dragón como la reacción de su esposo. Gold observó por última vez al espíritu del este, ahora, se veía como una niña pequeña, de corto cabello plateado y ojos lavanda, alargados como los de Kirara. Era su verdadera apariencia.

—Aunque no puedo ayudarlos —dijo con solemnidad a pesar de su voz infantil—, puedo darles un consejo. Devuelvan lo que se ha perdido de su mundo a quienes lo reclaman.

—¿Qué…?

—Algo de su mundo fue raptado por un demonio del nuestro —afirmó el dragón volviendo a su asiento—, en cuanto acaben con el demonio y devuelvan lo perdido… podrán volver a casa.

Con esas últimas palabras, el equipo salió de la sala.


	5. Capítulo V: Celebi y el árbol Goshinboku

**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡POR FIN!

* * *

**Capítulo V  
Celebi y el árbol Goshinboku**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La pelea se había vuelto cada vez más violenta, como… casi todas sus peleas. Ninguno sabía lo que ocurría fuera de la línea espacio tiempo, solo se centraban en su oponente, en verlo caer.

Ninguno de los dos, se fijó que a lo lejos, pero muy a lo lejos, un Pokémon les observaba ya cansado. Sí, había disfrutado los inicios de aquella lucha, pero ya se estaba volviendo estúpido y tan monótono… Giratina suspiró.

«Idiotas». Estaban destruyendo ese lugar y poco les importaba. ¿Sería bueno intervenir…?

Nah, mejor dejaba que se matasen un poco más, seguro terminaban por reaccionar.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; ruta 34]  
[18:37]**

**.**

Todo era caos, un horroroso caos, ¡¿qué pasaba ahí?!

En cuanto Blue y Ruby llegaron, esperaban ver algún problema con Pokémon salvajes o criminales tratando de atacar la guardería Pokémon. Pero cuando llegaron, había casas. Sí, casa, hechas de paja, con personas vestidas de una forma que a Ruby le dieron ganas de llorar. Esas personas, amenazaban algunos Pokémon con palos y antorchas, si no fuera porque llegaron, habría ocurrido una tragedia.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Preguntó Blue con voz autoritaria, Jiggly se encargaba de cuidar de los Pokémon salvajes junto con Blasty y el Swampert de Ruby.

—¡Son demonios! —Exclamó un hombre.

—¡Asaltan la aldea!

Ambos Holders se miraron confundidos entre ellos, esas personas definitivamente no parecían de allí.

—¡Cuidado! —El grito de una niña los alertó.

Todos miraron a un colosal demonio que se acercaba para atacarlos, los aldeanos gritaron espantados, pero los únicos que hicieron algo fueron Blue y Ruby, que inmediatamente le dieron órdenes a sus Pokémon.

—¡Blasty, megapuño!

—¡Zuzu, Surf!

En un ataque combinado, cuando el Blastoise de Blue impactó contra el demonio, una fuerte ola de agua lo arrasó, dejándolo en el suelo, donde empezó a evaporarse para terror de los Holders. Ese no era un Pokémon.

**.**

Las cosas en pueblo Azalea no iban a mejor, en cuanto llegaron, todo estaba normal, el pueblo estaba en total tranquilidad, sin embargo, de un segundo a otro, Red y Silver fueron testigos de cómo el pavimento se volvía césped y tierra.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó Red sorprendido.

—Algo raro ocurre —dijo Kurt acercándose al campeón, Silver le miró—, pueblo Azalea ha estado cambiando recientemente y se rumorea que se ven fantasmas.

—¿Fantasmas? —Ambos chicos no se mostraron asustados, más bien… curiosos.

Pero la conversación fue cortada, pues una mujer con ropas tradicionales de ciudad Iris, algo sucia y asustada llegó corriendo. —¡Ya vienen los demonios! ¡Atacan la aldea!

Las personas la miraron confundidos, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero ella los miraba a todos como si fuesen payasos de circo, confundida por sus vestuarios y actividades. Red se acercó a ella.

—¿Está bien, señora? —Un rugido contestó por ella.

—¡Están aquí! —Sollozó abrazándose al campeón.

Por donde debería estar la Ruta 33, cinco monstruos colosales se acercaron, Red les observó sorprendido, no sabía si fueron sacados de un cuento de terror o una leyenda urbana, solo supo que por sus mazos con pinchos, no eran amigables.

—Señor Kurt, lleve a todos a sus casas —dijo el campeón entregándole a la mujer que temblaba mientras miraba a los demonios con seriedad, Pika se acercó a su entrenador, que sacó a Saur al instante—. Silver…

—Entiendo, sempai —dijo el pelirrojo, al lado de Sneasel y con su enorme Usaring.

Los demonios les miraron con burla, mas ellos estaban completamente serios. No sabían qué pasaba, pero debían proteger el pueblo a toda costa.

**.**

**[***]  
[Sengoku; aldea de la anciana Kaede]  
[18:40]**

**.**

Volver a la aldea no fue ningún problema, con los Pokémon voladores de los chicos, Kirara que fue a recogerlos y sabiendo el camino de regreso, estuvieron allí cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. El ánimo del equipo estaba por los suelos, InuYasha estaba enojado, tanto que se fue por ahí sin decir una sola palabra, Sango y Miroku atendieron a las niñas con unas sonrisas falsas, claramente contrariados y Kagome… Kagome a pesar de que Shippō quiso hacerle compañía, se lo dejó a la anciana Kaede antes de irse al bosque caminando, con el arco en su espalda y las flechas.

Todos estaban preocupados por ella, pero nadie quería hablar de nada. Todos sabían lo que pasaba, menos Gold y Emerald.

—Ve a verla —dijo el rubio, no muy alegre con sus propias palabras—, si alguien puede subirle el ánimo, eres tú.

—¿Por qué lo…?

—Lo mismo pasa con Crys, aunque la hagas enojar, sabrás hacer que se olvide de los problemas —admitió a su pesar antes de acercarse a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede—, me quedaré con Shippō.

No dijo nada más y Gold no necesitó más palabras para seguir a la sacerdotisa, Kagome era una chica muy especial; no, no le gustaba, pero si le inspiraba el mismo aire que su madre tenía cuando se sentía triste. Es más que obvio que él odiaba ver a su mamá triste.

Anduvo un poco, al final, perdido, pidió ayuda a Pitaro para encontrar a la chica con su olfato, no fue muy difícil de ahí en adelante. La encontró mirando un árbol, alto y con un hueco en el centro del tronco, aunque parecía muy normal, supo inmediatamente que para Kagome, era muy importante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Gold curioso.

—Oh, Gold —ella lo miró, sorprendida de verlo—. Nada… solo… recuerdo, supongo.

Gold se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de ahí, con su palo de billar tocando el suelo para equilibrarlo. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, observando el árbol, algo tenía de especial que él no podía verlo.

—¿Por qué reaccionaron así cuando ese dragón tomó tu forma? —Preguntó directamente.

La sacerdotisa se debatió en contestarle o no, sin embargo, al final con un suspiro triste se acercó al árbol y se sentó en sus raíces. —No tomó mi forma, esa mujer, se llamaba Kikyō —tragó, no pensó que sería tan difícil hablar de ella—, ella fue la hermana de la anciana Kaede hace mucho tiempo, también… fue alguien muy importante para InuYasha.

Poco a poco, mientras Kagome hablaba de la sacerdotisa Kikyō y su trágica vida, Gold empezó a comprender un poco más, no decía nada, porque sabía que si lo hacía, Kagome perdería todo valor que tuvo para narrar su historia y lo dejaría a la mitad. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente enojado con InuYasha por hacer sufrir de esa manera a su esposa.

—A veces me pregunto, si él confiará un poco más en mí como para hablar de ella —sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse—, cuando la vio allí… no fue capaz de ver a Ryūkami a los ojos a pesar de que no era ella… si ella apareciese de nuevo el día de mañana, ¿me dejaría para ir a buscarla?

Kagome no lloró, aguantó las lágrimas, se sentía avergonzada por sus pensamientos egoístas, pero no pensaba negarlos, era lo que de verdad sentía y si Gold estaba dispuesto a escucharla… pues tendría que aguantarse sus sentimientos.

—Es un imbécil Kagome —le dijo el chico con franqueza—, dudo mucho que haya pensado alguna vez en alejarse de ti, exceptuando los "abajo", claro —suspiró—, lo que quiero decir… es que, es un idiota, la mayoría de chicos lo somos —admitió sin ningún problema—. No pensamos en que lo que hacemos puede herir a los demás, solo nos fijamos cuando nos dicen o ya hemos herido demasiado. Ese idiota… te adora —le sonrió, la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos al ver esa faceta amable del muchacho, sin burla, sin arrogancia, una sonrisa verdadera—. Con todo lo que me has contado, puedo decirte que aunque veintes Kukos…

—Kikyō —corrigió.

—Eso mismo —restó importancia—, aunque ella apareciese veinte veces, en su cabeza, jamás se le cruzaría dejarte —rió divertido, como siempre lo hacía—, no es tan listo como para pensar en eso.

Solo una semana le bastó a Kagome para hacerse una idea de cómo era Gold, algo presumido, irritante, divertido, burlesco… pero ahora, veía una nueva faceta, alguien dispuesto a escuchar y apoyar sin importar la situación, si la entendía o no, era franco con lo que pensaba. Sonrió limpiando una pequeña lágrima rebelde.

—Gracias, Gold.

**.**

Shippō lloraba, era un llorón, siempre lo hacía, pero… esta vez era una ocasión totalmente diferente, lloraba de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada por Kagome. Lloraba y lloraba, trataba de detenerse y cuando casi lo lograba… volvía a llorar.

—¡Ya detente! —Le gritó Emerald cansado—. No arreglarás nada si sigues de esta forma.

—P-p-pero… Tú no lo entiendes —dijo entre sollozos—. Kagome… Kagome es la única familia que… que tengo y no puedo hacer nada por ella…

—El padre de Shippō fue asesinado por unos demonios —explicó la anciana Kaede suspirando mientras doblaba unas mantas.

Emerald le miró molesto. —¿Crees que eso te hace especial? —Miró a Shippō enojado, agarrándolo de sus ropas para que lo viese mejor—. Tú por lo menos conociste a tu padre, si te digo que no arreglarás nada llorando es porque NO VAS A ARREGLAR NADA LLORANDO —lo soltó—. Si quieres ayudarla, aunque te diga que te vayas no te separes de ella, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Shippō miró a Emerald un segundo, ese chico… era raro de por sí, entendía por qué Gold le llamaba «chico raro», pero, su rareza iba más allá de su apariencia. Aunque venía de un mundo tan alegre como el suyo, con tantos amigos… parecía como si hubiese sufrido y mucho.

—¡Anciana Kaede! —Un aldeano entró a la choza—. ¡Rin ha vuelto!

Todos salieron de sus hogares para recibir a la niña, que era acompañada por Sesshōmaru, Jaken y Ah-Un, no se acercaron demasiado, pero, en cuanto la niña los vio, corrió a abrazar a la anciana Kaede.

—¿Cómo te fue, Rin?

—¡Muy bien! —Asintió con alegría rejuvenecida, al parecer, pasar tiempo con Sesshōmaru la hacía muy feliz.

Tras la niña, se acercó el imponente demonio, Sesshōmaru miraba a Emerald con seriedad, Shippō se hizo al lado del chico para defenderlo de cualquier cosa (aunque sus rodillas temblaban y seguramente con solo mirarlo estaría fuera de combate), pero lo que ocurrió los dejó desconcertados. Detrás de Sesshōmaru, un pequeño Kodama volador apareció tímido, Shippō le vio con curiosidad mientras Emerald soltó un grito de exclamación.

—¡Celebi!

El Pokémon al ser reconocido, se alegró inmediatamente, voló hasta el niño y se unió a él en un gran abrazo.

—Por él es toda esta disputa —dijo Sesshōmaru con seriedad, miró al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse—. Vámonos.

Caminó fuera de la aldea, Jaken no tardó en seguirlo junto a Ah-Uh y Rin no perdió su oportunidad, pues corriendo, le siguió también.

Un trueno resonó, Celebi miró preocupado el cielo y Emerald no supo qué pasaba, solo sabía que necesitaba a Gold ahí mismo.

—¡Un fantasma! —Exclamó una mujer espantada.

Todos voltearon a mirar, sorprendidos, pero el más sorprendido fue Emerald, que, a pesar de ver a esas personas de forma distorsionada, y transparente, los pudo reconocer. —¡Red-sempai, Silver-sempai!

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; Pueblo primavera]  
[19:00]**

**.**

Ambos salieron apurados, Crystal agarró a Tupeon y salió volando, mientras Green hacía lo mismo con Charizard. Había empezado a llover y con lo dicho por el profesor Elm…

_«—Son Dialga y Palkia, están luchando ahora mismo en la línea espacio tiempo… y a juzgar por los hechos, Gold y Emerald fueron arrastrados por la lucha a otro mundo._

_—¿A dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó Green._

_Crystal abrió los ojos, teniendo ya una respuesta. —El Encinar…»_

Green marcó rápidamente en su Pokégear los dos números que tenía en marcación rápida, mientras trataba de agarrarse bien de Charizard entre la lluvia.

**.**

Los aldeanos trataron de explicarle como pudieron la situación a Blue y Ruby, que no entendían nada de esas cosas de demonios y tampoco comprendían cómo no podían saber qué era un Pokémon. El Pokégear de Blue sonó, pidió un momento mientras dejaba a Ruby solo con los aldeanos.

—¿Hola, Green?

Tres minutos bastaron para poner a la chica al corriente de la situación, una vez colgó, miró a Ruby.

—Ruby, querido —éste la miró—, nos vamos al Encinar.

**.**

Los demonios cayeron, evaporándose, sin creerse que esos no eran Pokémon, Silver y Red se vieron desconcertados entre ellos, más cuando sintieron cómo todo a su alrededor empezaba a cambiar. Justo en ese momento, el Pokégear de Red sonó.

—¿Green? ¿Qué ocurre?

_—Red, necesito que…_

Pero la señal se cortó, como si hubiese muerto la comunicación. Confundido, golpeó un par de veces su Pokégear, hasta que sintió a Silver tocando su hombro, le miró, pero al hacerlo, se fijó qué ocurría. Pueblo Azalea ahora estaba cubierto de vegetación, había casas extras y árboles rodeándolos.

—¡Red-sempai! ¡Silver-sempai!

Ambos miraron inmediatamente la voz. Junto a varias personas, Emerald estaba abrazando a Celebi mientras los miraba con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—¡Emerald!

Lo habían encontrado, pero no de la forma que esperaban.

**.**

Lo sentía, el aroma de unos demonios, de más Pokémon y de personas del mismo mundo de Gold y Emerald. ¡¿Por qué pasaba de todo cuando él no estaba?! Corrió, corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le podían dar, debía llegar al bosque, sabía que Kagome estaba en el árbol Goshinboku, posiblemente deprimida y todo por su culpa.

Pasó por el bosque, esquivaba árboles lo mejor que podía, entonces, vio a dos ogros, horribles que le impedían el camino que parecían buscar algo que estaba encima de un árbol, se detuvo.

—¡LARGO, ASQUEROSOS MONSTRUOS! —Gritó una potente voz desde el árbol.

No hizo falta saber que era una chica. Con sus garras, cortó fácilmente a los monstruos, destruyéndolos y dejando solo carne podrida que empezaba a desintegrarse. De un salto, llegó a una rama del árbol, encontrándose con unos ojos zafiro, fieros y molestos, que abrazaba sobreprotectoramente a un chico de cabello rubio y enorme sombrero.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Gruñeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero un trueno los calló.

**.**

Kagome y Gold escucharon el trueno, ese trueno horroroso que sonaba más al gruñido de miles de bestias enardecidas, se levantaron de su lugar para mirar a todos lados, algo no estaba bien.

—Oh por Arceus… —Gold miró frente suyo, ahí estaba, el altar de Celebi en el cual había estado horas sentado esperando a que el Pokémon apareciera.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en el Encinar… pero a la vez, no, era el mismo bosque de Kagome y el árbol, como la anciana Kaede había dicho, los mundos se estaba fusionando.

—Gold, cuidado —susurró la sacerdotisa acercándose a él, preparando una flecha al ver unos arbustos moverse. Pitaro se hizo frente a su entrenador.

Esperaron a que apareciera el demonio, pero de ahí solo salieron un par de adolescentes quejumbrosos.

—¡Puaj! ¡Mira esto! ¡Estoy cubierto de tierra y hojas! —Se quejó el chico mientras se sacudía con repulsión.

—¡Estos zapatos eran nuevos! —Esta vez fue la chica.

Kagome no entendía qué pasaba, pero por la sonrisa amplia de Gold, se hizo una idea. —¡Blue-sempai! ¡Chico cursi!

Ambos se quedaron callados, miraron un momento y luego sonrieron antes de gritar alegres: —¡Gold!

—¡Por fin te encontramos! —Blue se acercó a él—. Llevamos días buscándote… ¿quién es tu amiga? —Preguntó mirando a Kagome, que sonrió nerviosa.

—En un momento las presentaciones —dijo Ruby—, primero debemos saber dónde está Emerald.

La azabache contestó. —Oh, Emerald está en la aldea.

Blue y Ruby se mostraron confundidos. —¿Aldea?

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Suficiente, esos dos eran más infantiles que Mew, Giratina se interpuso entre ambos que casi trataban de matarse. Ambos Pokémon legendarios le miraron sorprendidos, no creyéndose que estaba ahí para detenerlos, sin embargo, al ver a su alrededor, comprendieron, estaban destruyendo su mundo y otro mundo ajeno también.

Estaban avergonzados de sus acciones, pero aun así, seguían profesándose un odio mutuo. Pero Giratina, mirándolos enojado y apremiándoles a recomponer la frontera del espacio-tiempo los calmó.

Y luego Arceus decía que él era el violento.

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Crystal y Green llegaron a lo que creyeron, era pueblo Azalea, pero, se quedaron meditando un momento si estaban en el camino correcto, después de todo, la estructura que veían desde los cielos no era la misma de pueblo Azalea como lo conocían.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Crystal confundida.

Green negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía. —Crys… Mira.

Desde el bosque (que se suponía debería ser Encinar), algo carnoso y horrible se acercaba a la aldea-pueblo, donde, con un poco de concentración, pudieron ver personas conocidas. Descendieron inmediatamente, al encuentro de sus amigos.

—¡Emerald! —Gritó Crystal antes de atraparlo en sus brazos, para sorpresa del rubio.

—¡Crys!

—¡Por Arceus, me tenías muy preocupada! —Lo miró con una sonrisa—, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy… pero… ¿Cómo…?

—¡Crys!

Del bosque, cuatro personas aparecieron, entre ellas, uno de los dos más buscados en esa semana. Crystal sintió su corazón descansar al ver a Gold sano y salvo corriendo hacia ella. Habría sido un hermoso reencuentro, de no ser porque un enorme monstruo surgió del bosque, mezclándose con algunas partes de otras bestias, los demonios que Red y Silver derrotaron, lo que quedaba de sus esencias, fueron a parar a la bestia.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Era un enorme dragón.

—¡Es Ryukotsusei! —Grito la anciana Kaede.

—¡Imposible! —Exclamó Kagome, se suponía que estaba muerto. Pero claro, para matar a un espíritu se necesitaba más que acabar con su cuerpo terrenal.

—¡Esa cosa es horrorosa! —Fue el comentario de Ruby, sorprendido.

Celebi tembló en los brazos de Emerald, ese era el demonio que lo había traído a ese extraño universo. Todos los aldeanos y pueblerinos de Azalea, corrieron a refugiarse, justo cuando Sango y Miroku salieron de su casa.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Exclamó Kagome.

—Los movimientos… —dijo Silver—. Podemos usarlos, los movimientos definitivos.

—¡No funcionarán! —Negó Ruby—. Nos falta Sapphire.

—Y Yellow —dijo Blue—. Sin el placaje de voltios…

Como si los hubiesen invocado, en cuanto el dragón trató de hacer un movimiento, una enorme espada le cortó haciéndole retroceder. Sobre él, traía a dos chicas, una castaña y una rubia que empezaba a despertar.

—¡InuYasha! —Sonrió Kagome.

—¡Emerald! —Gritó Sapphire dejando al hanyō y corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

—Ah… ¡Oye, no apretes tanto! —Se quejó el chico al sentir a Sapphire apresarlo en sus brazos.

Red se acercó a InuYasha, que le entregó a Yellow, el chico le sonrió. —Gracias.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Yellow confundida.

—Por si no se dan cuenta… tenemos problemas mucho, mucho más grandes —dijo Ruby mirando al dragón.

Ryukotsusei les miró con una sonrisa torcida en su horrible hocico. —Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí…

—¿Cómo se supone que estás vivo? —Preguntó InuYasha enfurecido, mirando al dragón sin temor alguno.

—Matar a un espíritu es más complicado de lo que crees… simplemente tenía que obtener el poder de algún poderoso ser, sin embargo, ustedes destruyeron la Shikon no Tama… así que tuve que rebuscarme —la mirada del dragón se posó inmediatamente en Celebi.

—¡¿Por qué Celebi?! —Preguntó Emerald sin soltar al Pokémon.

—¿Qué es más poderoso que una creatura con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo? —Cuestionó con malicia.

Eso enfureció a todos los Holders, usar a un Pokémon que odia luchar para robar su energía… eso era imperdonable.

—Pues, bien, ¿deseas saber qué es más poderoso? —Preguntó Silver desafiante.

Todos se miraron entre ellos entendiendo, cada Dex Holder sacó a su inicial, Pitaro se acercó a Yellow, ChuChu y Pika, Sango preparó su Hiraikotsu, Kagome una de sus flechas, InuYasha apuntó con Tessaiga a Ryukotsusei y miró a Gold. El chico le sonrió de medio lado antes de asentir, InuYasha le imitó y miró al dragón.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó Gold.

—¡**Anillo Ígneo**!

—¡**Planta Feroz**!

—¡**Hydro Canon**!

—¡**Placaje de Voltios**!

—¡Bakuryūha! —InuYasha movió su espada, todos los ataques se combinaron atacando a la bestia, sumándole la flecha de Kagome y el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

Todos los ataques impactaron contra el dragón que, a pesar de sentirse débil, rió con escándalo. —¡¿Creen que eso podrá detenerme?!

Y justo entonces, Celebi dejó los brazos de Emerald para acercarse a la bestia, con una mirada enojada. Efectuó su único ataque que hería un oponente. Clemencia. El cuerpo de la bestia empezó a desvanecerse de a poco.

—¡¿C-cómo es posible?!

—Amigo, has cometido un grave error —dijo Gold—, has juntado los dos universos más peligrosos.

Y después de un estallido, las nubes se disiparon y Ryukotsusei fue derrotado, el sol se presentó, mostrando una nueva mañana.

—Lo derrotamos… —Dijo Kagome en un suspiro, volteó a mirar a InuYasha sonriente.

El hanyō asintió mientras que recargaba a Tessaiga en su hombre y volteaba a ver a Gold. —¿Cómo te quedó es…? —Pero para sorpresa de todos, Gold estaba transparente, al igual que sus compañeros y Pokémon— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Como dijo Ryūkami —mencionó Miroku—, una vez acabado, ellos volverán a su mundo.

—Demonios, no podremos despedirnos siquiera —se quejó Gold.

Todos estaban desapareciendo, lentamente, pero de últimas estaba el azabache de palo de billar.

—Gold… gracias —le sonrió Kagome, sabiendo que no podía pedirle que se quedara.

—Joder… no se me da esto de las despedidas —dijo el chico riendo nervioso, cada vez más transparente—, gracias a ustedes… por la ayuda y eso. Oh, InuYasha —miró al hanyō, por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre—, cuida de Kagome y no seas tan idiota.

—Keh, me compadezco por los que te tengan que aguantar —refunfuñó el peli-plateado, luego lo miró con una sonrisa ladina—. Hasta nunca, bastardo.

—Suerte, idiota.

—Gracias, Gold.

—A ti, InuYasha.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó. El chico había desaparecido, Kagome tocó el hombro de su esposo, este, le sonrió abrazándola.

—Por fin nos deshicimos de ese dolor en el trasero.

—Abajo.

**.**

**[***]  
[Johto; parque nacional]  
[13:00]**

**.**

Después de todos esos extraños hechos de la semana pasada, Celebi volvió a iniciar un nuevo viaje, claro que Dialga se mostró avergonzado por su actitud infantil, pero aun así no se disculpó. Los días volvieron a ser normales, aunque claro, una aventura como esa no era fácil de olvidar.

—¿Me pasas la mostaza? —Preguntó Gold.

Silver rodó los ojos mientras se la entregaba. —Solo tenías que estirarte.

—Nah, para eso estás tú —le sonrió.

Los demás estaban jugando con sus Pokémon en el césped, aprovechando que estaban en Johto, se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones para olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el mundo de InuYasha.

—Hola chicos —saludo Crystal sentándose con ellos en la manta de picnic.

—¿Crys? —Gold se mostró confundido.

—¿No estabas trabajando? —Preguntó Silver.

—Sí… pero, decidí tomarme el día libre —les sonrió—, después de todo, ya están todos aquí y tienen razón… no debería excederme en mi trabajo.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron a su amiga mientras le pasaban un sándwich.

—Hey Crys…

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

Ella lo meditó. —No mucho, la verdad, solo investigar un Pokémon del lago furia.

—Si quieres te hago el favor de buscar…

Crystal le miró con seriedad, como si hubiese dicho algo de mal gusto. —No te dejaré ayudarme en nada, nunca más.

La risas de Gold se escucharon en todo el parque al obtener el resultado deseado, al final, terminó contagiando a Crystal y finalmente Silver sonrió levemente mirando el cielo. Vaya problemas en los que se metía Gold.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Sí! Final cortado, rápido, todo... Dios, moriré un día de estos XDDD *no tiene más que decir*

Espero les haya gustado TWT *se va a dormir por fin*


End file.
